What would i do without you?
by Flower-14
Summary: Hinata and Naruto meet on an Online web site. They leave in different cities. Surprises. Hearts may break. Friendships may be broken. Naru/Hina Rated T for language. Happiness may be conquered at the end?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. I don't own any characters. First story. I accept any kind of critics .**

Chapter 1

In the middle of the night when usually everyone is asleep as 16 year old girl would be found on her cell phone on a dating website.

'He seems like a nice guy' Hinata tough as she looked at the profile of the guy that had commented in one of her pictures.

**Inbox**

**Message Received from Uzumaki2cool**

Uzumaki2cool: Hey! Ur Cute!

Hina_Cutie: Heyy thanks! Ur cute too.

Uzumaki2cool: Wyd?

Hina_Cutie: just here laying down in bed and you?

Uzumaki2cool: koo and nun chilling

Hina_Cutie: Awesome! Lol xD

Uzumaki2cool: Want to text?

Hina_cutie: Sure (: my number is (555)555-0055

Uzumaki2cool: ok I texted you.

'Well that was fast. Maybe I can make a new friend' Hinata thought as she received a text message from the guy she was messaging on the web

(678)123-4567: Hey!

(555)555-0055: Hey. Whats Ur name? I'm Hinata

(678)123-4567: I'm Naruto nice too meet you (:

(555)555-0055: nice too meet you too. Where you from? I leave in Suna

(678)123-4567: I live in Konoha. We are pretty much far away haha

(555)555-0055: yes we are maybe one day we would get to see each other.

(678)123-4567: Yes I would like that very much. Well I would love to continue talking to you but it's getting late and I have school in the morning.

(555)555-0055: yes same here haha well txt you tomorrow sweet dreams take care.

(678)123-4567: good night sweet dreams.

"Wow he seems like a really good guy, maybe this website wasn't so bad after all. " Hinata said as she made herself confy in her bed before falling asleep.

6:50 A.M.

**BRRRIIINGGGGGGG**

**BRIIINNGGGGGGGG**

**BRIINGGGGGGGGG**

**BRIIII…. **

"Omg that alarm is so damn annoying, I need a ringtone too it" Hinata said while getting up from her bed.

**RING! NEW MESSAGE**

**NARUTO:** Good morning! I hope you have a good day wish you the best.

"Omg his such a sweet guy" Quickly replying back to Naruto Hinata got her stuff ready for school seen as how she over slept and only had a15 more minutes before it was time to leave for the bus stop.

On the way to the bus stop all she could think of was how sweet and nice Naruto seemed. Too bad they leaved pretty far away from each other.

'I should get a job and save up money to go see him in Konoha. I have always wanted to go there. I could tell my father and see if he would let me go seen as I have family over there. Maybe I could go visit my cousin Neji too! Perfect excuse!' Hinata thought as she made her way inside the bus as it had b\pulled over while she was daydreaming about her future meeting with her new friend. 'Hopefully Neji doesn't find out and starts going all over protective over me like he usually does whenever I go visit him during the summers.'

On the way out of the bus she notice her friend Temari their waiting for her with her two brothers. They where triplets. Yes even if you might not believe it. 'I always wondered if they where related at all seen as they all have different eye colors and hair too. Temari has teal eye color and dirty blond hair mean while her two brothers are the opposite Kankuro has dark brown hair and eyes while Gaara has blood red hair and turquoise eyes. That tattoo he got does make him seem sexier than usual' Hinata thought as she made her way towards her friends

"Would you stop staring at me" said Gaara so quietly they could barely hear him.

"I'm sorry but that tattoo really makes you stand out more then what you already did. I mean having unusual red hair and now with that tattoo. Speaking of what does it mean?"Hinata asked getting closer to him and inviting his personal space

"It means Love" Answered Gaara pushing Hinata a little away from his personal bubble zone.

"aww after all this time you still not used to me been all over you" Hinata said all seductively

"Hina sometimes I wonder if you're not a slut. Then I remembered you are still a VIRGEN"Kankuro said butting in their conversation

"Kankuro! Why you have to say that out loud!?" Hinata yelled while trying to hit Kankuro over the head with her backpack

"Damn woman what do you carry in their?"He said while rubbing the spot she hit

"My books obviously loser. Unlike you I actually come to school to get my education not flirt with every girl I see and then take her home and Tap that Ass." Hinata said as a matter of fact while looking at Kankuro with disgust

"Don't look at me like that, it's not my fault woman fall for me so easily im only giving them what they want" Kankuro said while winking at some girls that where passing by.

"God, you're unbelievable. I still wonder how I became your friend."

"Well it's all thanks to me of course!" yelled Temari while hugging Hinata from the back

"Aww Tema of coarse its cause of you. I mean your brother scares me sometimes. His a man whore too. Not my time" tusked Hinata while looking at him

**BRING BRING BRING BRING**

"**Damn! **Hurry where going to be late for class. We don't need another detention with that pervert Izzu" Yelled Temari while they stared running to their homeroom classroom.

***BAMM* **

"Where here!" yelled Temari as they made their way inside their classroom. Everybody looked at them without a care in the world. Most of the students wore their hair in a turban seen as they leaving in the land of the Sand and well it got really sandy. Like always Hinata and her friends stand out the most seen as they where the few of the students that dint mind wearing it. Seen as it wasn't required to wear it at school. Taking their sit in the very back of the classroom Hinata decided to tell Temari about her new friend.

'Maybe it won't be a good idea seen as how she thinks meeting people online is very dangerous and it could only be a total pervert on the other side of the screen. I'll take a chance'

"Tema I have something to tell you"

"Sure what is it?" Temari answered only to be interrupted by the teaching walking in

"Ok class God morning I hope everyone had a good weekend now it's time to turn in those Essays that are due today" their teacher Yang said

"WAIT THAT WAS TODAY!" yelled Kankuro seen as he never does pay attention in class and only to the girls.

"well in seems you will be having time to make it up during detention today after class Mr. Sabuka seen as you like interrupt my class every day"

"aww man again? Fine only because I need to pass this class" Kankuro said while laying his head down on the desk

"Dint you told him?" asked Hinata as she looked at him feeling a little sorry for him. Then again he did this every week

"I did, did he listen? No like always. "Temari replied.

"Girls if you don't mind I would like to continue my class" said Mr. Yang

"Of coarse, sorry" Hinata said slyly looking at her hands.

No matter what happen she would always turn shy when attention was turned towards her. She has tried various times and all ended in fails.

*45 minutes later*

***BRING BRING BRING* **

"OK class see you tomorrow. Finish up the work sheet as Homework" Mr. Yang said as they packed their stuff for next class.

"So Hina what did you wanted to tell me earlier?" Asked Temari

"Well I know you may not like it but I met someone online yesterday. Please listen to me before you start talking nonsense!" exclaimed Hinata as she looked at Temari pleading her to hear her out first.

"Hina you already know how I feel about those kinds of things. What if it's an old pervert? A pedophile!"

"Tema please listen to me." Pleaded Hinata

"Ok. Fine. Talk"

"Ok so his name is Naruto and..."

"NARUTO!?" Yelled Kankuro interrupting Hinata while over hearing their conversation

"Yes? Do you know him?" asked Hinata a little confused because of the outburst

"Know him? His more like our brother from another mother" said Kankuro

"Really? Are you sure his the same person I'm talking about?" asked Hinata a little unsure

"He leaves in Konoha" said Gaara

"Omg! Yes it is him and his last name is Uzumaki?" Hinata said shocked

"Yes, that's him all right" answered Kankuro smiling big

"Wow. Well this changes everything. I approve" Temari said while greening

"Only because you know him Tema" Hinata said looking at Temari annoyed

"Look sweet heart it could have been a pervert. So I'm happy it's actually someone we know. Now speaking of which. Why would he be on a dating website? Last thing I her he had a girlfriend of 2 years" Temari said wondering out loud

"They broke up during the summer." Gaara said looking inside his looker for his textbook for next class

"Why he never told us this? We could be their for him poor guy. What happen?" asked Temari a little curious and mad seen as they were all close and only Gaara knew.

"Well from what he said Yumi dumped him for some guy she met at the club at the beginning of the summer and I guess they kept talking seen as Naruto stared seen something different about her. Once he confronted her she said that she had been seen a guy behind his back during a full month. She broke up with him telling him that she dint felt the same way and that they needed to meet new people. It has been around 3 moths since then." Replied Kankuro seen as he already knew also what had happen.

"Omg poor Naruto he must be so heartbroken" Temari said while wiping away tears. Naruto was like her younger brother and she cared very much for him like a sister would do.

"Well that kind of makes me feel like the rebound" Hinata said after a while

"Maybe. So be careful" Kankuro said

"Don't tell her that you idiot" Temari said while hitting Kankuro behind his head

"Hina just be careful his not a bad guy but right now his very emotionally hurt. I don't know if his ready for another relationship so soon. Take things easy and slow." Gaara said while looking at Hinata with sympathy

"Where going to go visit him in two weeks. Want to come?" asked Temari while walking inside their classroom.

"I would love too. I'll ask my dad once I get home" Hinata replied as she took her seat next to the window.

'Maybe we could just be friends.' Thought Hinata as she looked out the window wondering how her life would be if she had met Naruto in different circumstances

**A/N**

**This is my first time writing something. I hope you like it. I'm just staring so I know my grammar can be pretty bad. I am trying my best.**

**Thank you, **

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own any characters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

***One week and half later***

"HINAAATAA OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Hinata lazily open her eyes and looked towards her door. 'Who could it be this early' flipping over on her bed she put a pillow over her head to muffle the sounds coming from the other side of the door.

"Hinata open up right now!" Temari yelled while banging on the door rapidly

"Go Away!" Hinata yelled throwing her pillow towards the door

"We have to go shopping before the trip so get your lazy as up"

Walking towards the door a little angry. I mean who would come on a Saturday at 7 in the morning banging on peoples door to go shopping. Opening the door she notices that she wasn't alone. Her two brothers where their also. Even her own sister Hanabi was their looking at her with sleepy eyes.

"You woke Hanabi also? What is wrong with you woman. It's only a weekend trip we are not staying forever."Hinata said while letting everybody in her room and lying back down to her bed.

"You have to make a good first impression young lady and hopefully you can mend his broken heart." Temari said while going towards her closet and throwing random clothes out of it until she found what she was looking for."Here put this on and hurry. The mall opens at 9" Throwing the clothes towards Hinata

"Wait it opens at 9? Why are you here then at 7? You could have let me sleep a little longer" Hinata whined while looking at her clothes "And also what is this? I have this in their?" It was a pair of super skinny jeans and a white and lavender tank top

"Honestly Hinata you don't remember. I gave you that shirt for your birthday last year. Hurtful." Temari said while faking a couple of tears.

"Oh right I remember now" Hinata said unsurely 'well its better then that mini skirt she made me wear on Halloween' Hinata went to the restroom and change seen as her brothers where inside her room playing her video games near the corner of her room.

***5 minutes later***

"Ok guys how I look?" Hinata asked looking in the mirror

"Well not bad it looks like you actually have a nice figure. You need to show it off a little more. If you know what I mean" Kankuro replied all too seductively

"Pervert" Hanabi whispered while looking at her sister "He does have a point you do have a nice figure sis"

"Thanks Hana. "

"Now the make up!"Temari yelled all too happy

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No! Now get away from me!"

"Stay still. Stop moving so much"

"Nooo my natural beauty!"

***15 minutes later after all the yelling***

"Their all done!" Temari yelled proudly

Looking at herself in the mirror she could not recognize herself. 'Wow with just a little eye liner and eye shadow I look different' Hinata looked at herself in her mirror. To say the least she looked very beautiful.

"Damn. All that beauty and it's not mine" Kankuro said while winking at her

"You do look different Hina" Gaara said looking at her

"Thank you guys. I do feel pretty"

"Now let's go!" Yelled Temari

They left the house and got inside Tamaris Hummer. On their way to the mall Hinata received a text message from Naruto.

**Naruto: **Hey good morning sleeping beauty

**Hianta: **Good morning! I hope you have a wonderful day!

**Naruto" ** wyd

**Hinata: **On my way to the mall with some friends. They literally drag me out of the bed. Dx

**Naruto: ** aw that sucks. I hope you have fun.

**Hianta: **Thanks! And I will!

Smiling to herself she dint notice the look her sister was giving her.

"Well in seems someone texted you." Hanabi said while trying to take her phone away

"Maybe, I mean his such a sweet nice guy. I feel like his perfect. This couple of weeks that we have been texting he has been nothing but sweet to me. I mean who does that. No offence guys."Hianata said while looking at Kankuro and Gaara.

"Nun taking" they said at the same time

"So staring to have feeling for our little Naru?" Asked Temari while parking the truck

"I guess you can say I like him. His so sweet and nice" Hinata replied looking out the window

Everyone got out the truck and made their way towards the Mall.

"Ok guys which store first?" asked Hanabi looking around.

"How about hot topic?" asked Temari

"Sounds good to me" replied Hinata

"Well girls we will leave everything to yall. We will be over there in the gaming store" Kankuro said while staring to walk away from the group with Gaara right behind him

"They were supposed to help out "Temari said with an annoying face looking at them walk away.

Walking inside the store they went straight towards the clearance section.

"Omg! Hina this is gorgeous. We need to get it!" yelled Hanabi while she looked true some clothes and grabbing some to try on at the same time

"Hana we came here for Hinata We can take you shopping some other time I promise." Said Temari while taking the clothes from her

"Fine." Hanabi said a little disappointed

"How about this guys?" Hinata asked while holding a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple shirt

"That looks very pretty. Go try it on right now!" yelled Temari

Walking towards the dressing room she notices a pair of shoes that would look perfect with the outfit. 'Well we are here to buy me new things might as well try it out' Taking the shoes from the shelf she notice they where the right size. 'I'm so lucky right now' inside the dressing room she notice that she needed to start working out seen her body staring to gain weight was not a happy moment. Putting her jeans on and shirt she was having a little trouble with the shoes. 'How does this thing go? Oh wait their it go. Finally'

"Tema! Hana! I'm ready" yelled Hinata

Coming out of the dressing room she notices how easy it was to walk in these shoes.

"Wow Hina you look perfect! You have to take does shoes also!" Said Temari examining Hinata very closely and making sure everything was in order.

"Wow those shoes look fantastic. I love the color Black with silver."Hanabi said looking at her feet

"Thank you. These heels do seem very comfy also. Which is a miracle seen as I can barely walk in them" Hinata said while walking around the store in the shoes proving they where ways to walk in.

"Now let's continue shopping!" yelled Temari

***3 hours and many bags later***

"**I** am dead! "Yelled Hinata after trying on probably the whole store. Not only Hot topic but also sears bells and many many more.

"Come guys lets go get something to eat I am starving" said Hanabi making her way towards the food court with the girls following closely behind.

"Where's your brother Tema?" asking Hinata

"Let me call them and make sure they dint get in ant trouble" Temari said while taking her phone out and calling them

"Hey guys where you at? oh ok.. Stay there we are on our way their right now... No don't leave... ok save us some seats... ok ok ok bye"

"Their at the food court and like always Kankuro is hitting on girls. Which almost got them thrown out." Temari said while shaking her head.

"HEY GUYS OVER HERE!" They herd Kankuro yelling and waving like crazy

"Really how are you guys related?"Hanabi asked while looking at Kankuro up and down

"I wonder that too every day"

Making their way towards them they sat down near the back in a circle table

"So you guys have everything?" asked Gaara

"Hopefully yes! "Temari said while grinning

"Can we go home now?"Asked Hanabi

Hinata been distracted was texting Naruto. She had not yet told him about the trip to Konoha. Smiling to herself she could not help but feel nervous. This would be the first time meeting in person. Yes, they had sent each other pictures but it's not the same as seen each other in person. 'I wonder if we will just hangout … or maybe date... no Gaara said to take things slowly.' Thought Hinata while looking at a picture of him.

"Hina...Hinaaa...HINATA!" Yelled Temari

"Huh?" Hinata looked up from her phone

"I said lets go "

"Oh right, yes lets."

Making their way towards the truck Hinata could not stop thinking about their first encounter.

"Watch out!" Hinata herd someone yelling while she looked up

***WHAM***

While day dreaming Hinata had ran right into the door of the truck not noticing they had opened it

"Omg are you ok?" her sister asked

"yea im ok " Hinata said while rubbing her nose and head

"Haha that's what you get for daydreaming" Kankuro said while laughing

"Shut up and lets go" Hinata said angrily

On their way back home Hinata texted Naruto and told him what happened

**Naruto: Are you ok?**

**Hinata: yeah I am. For now. It hurted my nose and head man.**

**Naruto: Poor you**

**Hinata: I know right**

Once they got to the house her dad was waiting for her. Unknowingly she dint know he had some shocking news to tell them.

"Hinata Hanabi I would like to talk to you for a moment" her father said

"Sure dad let me just say bye to my friends"

Walking towards them " Hey guys ill see yall later my dad has some news I guess"

"Ok well see you later. Text me!" Temari said while pulling out the drive way

***INSIDE THE HOUSE***

"Hinata we have some news. Your mother and I have decided to move."Hinata father told them

"Move? Right now? But im in my Junior year of high school. " Hinata stated

" Hinata, we are moving back to Konoha. "

"Wait… Konoha? "Hinata asked shocked

"Yes, I have decided to take the family back to Konoha. We will be staying with your uncle and cousin Neji for the mean time until they have our house ready." Hiashi explained

"So when do we move?" Hinata asked a little worried

"Well I understand your trip to Konoha with your friends is this weekend correct?"

"Yes father"

"We would be moving 2 weeks after you get back. I have already talked to both your schools and everything is settle "Hiashi informed them

"Ok father" Hanabi said "So that means we are not coming back here?"

"Well we could come and visit I do understand you made a lot of friends here and everything" Their father said

"Father actually I won't miss anybody I have always felt like an outcast I dint fit with students here" Hanabi explained

"Anyways, dad that is good news I would love to move back to Konoha" Hinata said smiling "Is it ok if I go and call my friends and tell them the news father?"

"Yes you may. Go on girls"

While making their way back to their room Hinata could not stop thinking of Naruto. She would be very close to him. Closer than ever. But the thought of her been a rebound actually bothered her. Maybe it was good news? Destiny. Which reminds her of her cousin. She hasn't talk to him in a while. 'Ill tell the guys after I come back from the trip. Yeah that's better' making her way to the bed she laid down and herd her phone ring.

**Naruto: Hey are you up?**

**Hinata: yes. What's up?**

**Naruto: how was your day?**

**Hinata: it was very good I went shopping which ended up in me been super tired from it. It felt like forever.**

**Naruto: that sounds like fun (: **

**Hinata yes! Well I'm very sleepy and I don't want to end up falling asleep on you. Again!**

**Naruto: Sweet dreams**

**Hinata: night!**

Putting her phone to charge she lay down and fell asleep. 'Maybe this chance for a new start. After what happen with "HIM" I need a fresh start from here. And Konoha might just be that.

**A/N**

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! (:**

**Please review**

**Thank You :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I hope you enjoy it I apologize for grammar. I own nun of the characters.**

Chapter 3

"I hate packing!" Hinata yelled at her Suitcase frustrated

She had spent the last 3 hours trying to fit everything she had chosen to take with her to the trip. For some odd reason when ever she would be finishing up two items or one would not fit. When she tried to do it again the same thing happen. Lucky for her Hanabi was feeling sorry for her sister and decided to help her out.

"umm , Hinata.. you know we have a traveling bad right? Where you could put you person items in instead of the suitcase."

"WHAT! And you dint told me this earlier?! Why?!" Hinata Yelled

"It was funny watching you struggle" Hanabi said while trying to too laugh

"So much love sister" Hinata looked at her angry "Where is it at?

"Right next to your bed actually" She pointed down to the side of the bed

"This whole time… I hate this" Hinata said while falling on her bed resulting in her heating her head with the suitcase

"oww" she said while rubbing her head

"Well hurry up and finish up its late and you have to wake up early. And knowing Tema she will be here either on time or earlier." Hanabi said while exiting the room

"Curse you Temari. " Hinata said while getting back to work "How do I tell her im moving. She would hate me!" She stared to cry dramatically.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"Uhh?.." Hinata looked out her window

Opening the window she dint notice anybody. She was about to close the window when a hand grabbed her.

"AHH." **SMACK**

"WHAT THE HELL HINATA!?" Yelled Kankuro while rubbing his face

" what's wrong with you!"

"I came to give you something from Temari"

"Oh.. he he sorry but dang it Kankuro you don't have to scare me like that" Hinata said accusingly

"Well I thought it would be fun. But apparently it wasn't "Kankuro explained while reaching something from his pocket

"Here she wanted me to give you this" Handing her the little box

"What is it?" Hinata asked while shaking the box a little trying to find out what it had inside

" I don't know I'm just the messenger cutie" He said while winking at her

" ok well its time for you to leave. I still have to continue packing"

"You haven't finish yet? What have you been doing all day?" Kankuro asked curiously

"believe me you don't want to know" Hinata said remembering what had happened earlier

"Well ill see you tomorrow in the morning. Get some sleep. Good night Hina" Kankuro said while exiting the room thru the window once again

Looking down at the little box in her hands she decided to open the box. Inside the box their was a little neckles with a Best Friend charm.

"wow this is beautiful" She said while really looking at it. 'Thanks Temari' she thought while smiling.

After finishing packing 1 hour later she fell asleep in her bed. Luckily she had put her alarm before she fell asleep

***THE NEXT MORNING***

***RING RING RING RING RING RING RIN..***

Waking up ay 7 in the morning is not something Hinata is used to it. 'Too early…Temari owes me big time' Getting up from her bed she went to her restroom to shower. While she showered she stared to wonder how her life would change once she moves to Konoha. She was only 4 when she moved to Suna. Originally she is from Konoha. 'Nobody would recognize me. Its been so many years. And I probably wont recognize them either. They have changed from their little chubby self. ' Getting out the Shower she wrapped her body in a towel and made herself into her Walk-in closet. Not sure what to wear seen as she had already packed everything, not really thinking to leave spare clothes out for the morning.

"Well this shorts and shirt would do for now." Putting on her clothes she looked herself in the mirror. Noticing her hair had grown over the past few years. Bach in 8th grade she had her hair short. But once she stared dating him she let it grow. He loved her hair. "Should I cut it? He doesn't have anything to do with me anymore" Deciding against it she put her hair up in a messy bun. 'it took me years to let it grow this long. I wont cut it just because of a guy.' Even though she let it grown for one.

***Phone ringing ***

"**Hello..?.. Oh hey Tema.. Yes I'm ready.. I know I know.. ok just hurry up I want to get this trip over with. Ok… bye"**

Hanging up the phone she grabbed her suitcase. 'Dang what did pack last night. This thing is heavy.' Pushing her suitcase out her room she had forgotten that she was in the second floor.

"Oh Hell no" Looking at the stair. ' Well I hope dad doesn't get mad' She thought while she pushed the suitcase of the stairs. Looking at the roll down and stumble as it landed on the floor she thought 'Please don't wake up' she begged. After a couple of second she dint herd anybody getting up. 'Thank god' making her way to the bottom she managed to lift it up and put it near the door. ' I should pack some food just in case.' Before she could she herd loud honking

***HONK! HONK!***

"So much for quiet." She said as she opened her door and looking at the truck outside.

"Hurry up Hinata!" Yelled Temari

"I would if somebody could help me with my suitcase" Hinata looked at Kankuro

"only because I want this trip to start already" he said making his way inside the house Hinata following him inside and grabbing her traveling bad and her phone and keys. Making their way outside she looked her door. Putting everything on the trunk she went to the Passenger seat next to Temari who was driving.

"Hey that's my spot" yelled Kankuro

"You took to long honey" Hinata said sticking her tongue out at him

"Lucky." Making his way to the back sit with Gaara.

"Ready for the road trip of your life!" Yelled Temari exited

"Tema thank you for the neckles its beautiful" Hinata said while holding it in her hand

"You welcome Hina. Now lets make our way now." Pulling out from the driveway she made herself in to the highway and to their destination Konoha.

***1 hour later***

"Shut up already" Yelled Kankuro

Not long after they left Kankuro decided to annoy them very much. An hour and they have been yelling nun stop. 'I wonder how Gaara is so calm around this two' Hinata wondered while tying to fall asleep with all the noise. Getting conftable in her sit she manage to fall asleep too bad her dreams weren't the best

***Hinatas Dream***

_Sitting down in a bench near the park Hinata looked to her left to notice another guy sitting next to her. At first she dint recognize him. 'Raven black hair'_

"_No. it cant be." Hinata whispered While standing up. _

_The guy looked up at her and smiled when he saw her. Getting up he looked at her eyes her hair her body. _

"_I have missed you Hina. Don't forget about me. I have been wishing to see you since the day I left Hina" Sasuke said while Holding her face and grabbing her hand with his other hand. _

"_No it cant be you left me. You dint care what happen to me. "Hinata said while stepping away from him and staring to walk away. He grabbed her arm and pull her towards him. _

"_I have always Love you and I will never stop Hina. You are my first love." Getting closer to her face he looked in to her eyes to show her he was telling the truth. "I love you Hinata" His lips coming closer to hers._

"No!" Hinata yelled while waking up from her nap.

Everyone stared at her like if she was crazy. Looking down at her hands she noticed that they where sweating 'Was it a dream or a nightmare' She asked herself.

"Sorry guys. I had a weird dream" Looking at them with a small smile

"Its ok. But damn that was loud I tough my eardrums where gunna explode" Kankuro said while rubbing his ears.

"Soooo are we almost their? What time is it?" Hinata said while looking out he window trying to figure out where they where

" Its 11 and we are almost their probably by noon we get their. First thing after we get there is go to the Hot Springs to relax after driving for Hours!" Said Temari

"So what did you dream?" Asked Temari a little worried

"Well nun much.."

"Tell me.."

"No"

"yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"Fine. I had a dream of. 'Him" Hinata said while looking down to her hands.

"Hina I know you are not over him and that's natural. Yall had been together for over two years and then he leaves just like that. I understand that maybe it will take you a long time to get over him. I know you have tried I mean you even date the weird guy from chem. Class. Which we still all wonder if you weren't high when you asked him out. Then again you came to your since. Late but you did. Even though he was your first love and everything maybe its time to move on it has been almost half a year since yall broke or more. Yes it may be too soon but we are here for you Hina. And honestly I thought you where the one using Naruto as a rebound. But seen as how much you talk about him I think your staring to like him. All I can tell you is to be careful Hina" Temari said while taking a glance at her.

"I know your right Tema but sometimes I feel like I cant move on from him. He was my first love and I will never forget him. Yes he did moved from one day to another. He did send me a letter explaining everything to me a week later. Telling me how sorry he is"

"He send you a letter and you never told me of this why?"Temari asked while trying not to take her eyes away from the Street.

"Yes. I dint told anybody because I thought everyone was going to tell me he was lying and everything. But I dint replied to him and I haven't herd from him since then so don't worry Tema" Hinata said while smiling at her making sure she could see that she was ok now.

"Well you can take another nap we are almost their ill wake you up"

"No ill keep you company, I cant sleep now anyway" Looking out the window she wondered what if she had answered him that time. Would things be the way they where right now or would it had been different.

***45 minutes later***

"We are here! Now everybody take out ur passport" Temari said while she got on like to go in Konoha.

They had to show their passport not only to enter the city but also when they crossed the border between Konoha and Suna.

"Passport?" Asked the border patrol

"Here you go sir. All four passports" Temari said while handing them their passports

"How long do you plan to stay in the city?"

"Only the weekend by Sunday we will be back on our way to Suna" Replied Temari all too formally

"Wow never had seen her so 'Professional'" whispered Hinata to Gaara and Kankuro

"I herd that " said Temari while handing back their passports

"OK you may enter now"

When passing by the doors they notice how big the city was. Konoha was the biggest city in the Fire country. Suna been the biggest for the Sand country.

"Wow this is huge!" Exclaimed Hinata while sticking her head out the window like a little girl and admiring everything

"ok get your head back to land Hina. First off w are going the House Father has here. And we will bring everything inside. After that me and Hinata will go to the Hot Springs to relax a little. Around 3 we will all meet up in the Dango shop . god it Kankuro? At 3. Gaara please make sure his on time" Asked Temari worriedly.  
"I will don't worry" Gaara replied

After driving around for 15 minutes they made it to the house. It was a huge three story house with a huge garage.

"Wow this is where we would be staying?"Asked Hinata amazed by the house.

Getting of the truck everybody grabbed their bags and made their way towards the front door. Gaara having the house key opened the front door and let everybody in.

"ok Hinata follow me and ill show you to your room" Temari said while walking up the stairs to the third floor. With a little help from Kankuro and Gaara Hinata managed to get her bags upstairs.

"Thank you guys. " Hinata said while looking at the floor. Embarrass that her bag is so heavy."But Temari told me to pack everything"

"Its ok"

"ok Hina your room is the second one to the right. Mine is just across from yours. Gaaras is next to your and Kankuros next to mine. Now everybody to unpack!"She yelled while making her way to her room.

Hinata pushed her bag near the door before opening it. Inside the room was huge. Probably double the size of hers. 'And I tough my room was big. So wrong was I' Looking inside she notice a queen size bed and a Door located across from the bed. ' I wonder what's inside their.' Opening the door she notice a huge walk-in closet. "wow" Walking inside with her suitcase she stared to unpack and put every thing where it supposed to be. When she finish she notice how much more space their where left. "Maybe I should og bought my while closet. This is double the size of mine back home. " Getting out she went to the bed. "I could fall asleep right now. Wait no I cant fall asleep right now. Let me go check on Temari"

Walking out her room taking her phone she went to Temaris Room and knocked on it.

***knock knock knock***

"**Come In!** replied Temari

"Hey are you ready?"Asked Hinata

"Yes just let me put my shoes on" Temari said while putting her shoes really fast.

"ok lets go!"She said while jumping out of bed and making her way downstairs with Hinata. Making her way to the garage Hinata wondered what they where doing their seen as the truck was parked in the front.

"Where are we going?"Asked Hinata

"We are not taking the truck. Kankuro and Gaara are using it. We are taking the car." She said while opening the door to the garage.

"wow. Nice car" Hinata said while admiring it

"Thanks my dad got here for us" Temari said while opening the car.

Making their way out the house Hinata received a message from Naruto.

**Naruto: Hey! Wyd?**

**Hinata: Hanging out with my friend and yuu?**

**Naruto: Going out with some friends to the Hot Springs.**

"Temari can we go somewhere else?" Begged Hinata

"Why? Don't tell me Naruto is their?"Temari asked curiously

"YES! Can we please go somewhere else?"

"Nop. And we are already here. Temari said with a smirk

"What if he sees me their? I haven't told him yet that im here in Konoha" Hinata said worriedly

"Well you need to tell him soon because we are planning to meet up with him tonight" Temari said while walking to the front desk.

"Hello welcome to the Hot Springs"

"Hello two people please"

"Yes right this way" Following the young lady they when in the dressing room. Handing them their bathrobes and towels the lady left .

"ok lets get ready. And try to relax."

"You know what let me text him right now and then ill see his answer when we get back to change" Hinata said while taking her phone out.

**Hinata: Naruto I have something to tell you. I am here in Konoha. I wanted it to be a surprise and honestly I think its best if I tell you right now. I just got here like an hour ago. Right now I'm at the Hot Springs also. Hopefully I get to see you.**

"Their now lets go" Hinata said while changing real quickly not waiting for his reply. Making their way in side she stare to think a lot about it. Trying to get her head clear she went inside the water and relaxed a little.

"Hina relax he wont be mad " Temari said sitting down next to her.

"I know but I do worry. I guess the 'Dream ' I had is getting to me" Hinata said a little worried

"Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be ok"

***1 ½ hours later* **

Walking back to the dressing rooms Hinata notice something outside the door. Walking towards it she opened only to find nun other then Naruto looking straight at her in only her towel.

"AHH" **WHAM ** Hinata hit him in the face

"Hinata!" Yelled Temari running towards her. When she notice what was happening she almost laughed out loud. Right their was Naruto holding his face and Hinata covering he face with her hands.

"Naruto you perv what are you doing to poor Hinata. Did you wanted to meet her that bad. ?" Temari said

"no. the guys dare me to look inside the dressing room" He said while still rubbing his face

"So.. you're a pervert?" Hinata asked sadly

"What no! never" Naruto yelled defensly

"Then what where you doing? I'm guessing not just only standing their."Hinata said accusingly

"Look please forgive me."He asked

"no now get out of here!"Hinata yelled

Naruto stared to walk away sadly

"Well that escalated quickly" temari said while looking at him walk away

"Don't take it too seriously, his friends probably did dare him too. Him been Naruto when along with it."

Hinata walked away and reached for her phone. She notice she had two messages.

**Neji: Hey uncle told me your in town. Let me know when you want to hang out. I miss you cousin (:**

**Naruto: Wow really! You could of told me earlier we could hang out and stuff! Let me know when you want too. I really look forward to our meeting. Maybe we will cross path here at the Hot Springs!**

'Little did we know we would cross paths and specially this way. I feel bad for hitting him but that's his fault.' Thought Hinata while changing into her clothes.

"ready Hina?"Asked Temari

"Yes lets go" Hinata said while grabbing her phone and walking out

"lets go to the Dango shop the guys should be their by now. "

"OK

Driving their way to the Dango place Temari thought of something

"How about we have a girls night out? Maybe out to eat?"Temari suggested.

"That sounds good actually " Hinata said smiling a little

A couple minutes later they got to the place. Walking in they notice Gaara and Kankuro sitting down near a window at the back.

"hey guys!" said Hinata

"So I herd about your little encounter with Naruto" Said Kankuro laughing a little

Hinata looked down at her hands . she could not look at anybody in the eye.

"Naruto is an idiot. I mean sometimes he needs to really watch what the does and say. Specially when he gets bets from his friends. I mean he knew we were going to be their" Temari explained

"Yes. I had send him a message telling him I was here in Konoha and that we were their at the Hot Springs also."Hinata added

"Well I don't know what happen but he des have a huge bruise on his face." Said Kankuro "What did you hit him with? A stick?"

"umm no. my hand. I slapped him. He scared me and I was only in my towel so yeah." Hinata said really embarrassed.

"So tonight instead of meeting up with him we are going out to eat and just enjoy our stay here before we leave tomorrow at noon." Temani informed the guys

"Where yall going?" asked Gaara

"We are going out to eat at Yakiniku Q at 7 tonight."

"Oh well we are going to meet up with him at Ichiraku Ramen at 7 also." Gaara said

"And don't worry if they start talking about the incident today ill make sure Naruto seems like the total pervert" Kankuro said while winking at Hinata

"Thanks but I think its best if not so don't worry" Hinata said smiling to show that it was ok.

"Guys I have something to tell yall. You know we have been friends since I first got to Suna so it has been a loooong time. Well my father informed me that we are moving. Back here to Konoha." Hinata said while looking at everybody to their face trying to see what their expression would be.

"That's great!" yelled Temari

"uh. ? but I'm moving here hours away from yall."Hinata said a little confused

"We are moving here too! I found out yesterday. That's why I send Kankuro to give you the gift. I was going to tell you tonight during diner." Temari said happily

"omg really!" Yelled Hinata

"yes! We are moving in two weeks"

"Me too!" Hinata could not be happier not only was she moving back to her hometown Temari was moving here also which was fantastic news.

"This call for a celebration!" yelled Kankuro exited

"Well lets order some Dango and go back home to choose what to wear for tonight Hina" Tema suggested

"Sure lets go order something" Hinata said while getting up from her sit and making her way with Temari to the Front and order.

"Hi what can I get for you?"

"Hello I would like an Order of Dango please" Temari said

"And I would like an order of Dango also and Anmitsu please and its to go "

"ok your orders would be right out"

"Thank you" They said at the same time

While waiting for their orders they talked about Naruto

"Has he texted you?" Asked Temari

"No he hasn't and I hope don't. " Said Hinata getting a little upset.

"ok your orders are ready " said the worker

They paid and made their way back to the guys.

"ok we are leaving guys see yall later and let me know how it goes tonight" Said Temari smiling

"We will"

Making their way back home they drove by the park and Hinata could swear she remembered meeting someone their when she was small. 'maybe I'm just thinking too much' Getting off the car they made their way to the living room.

"lets watch a movie Tema" Hinata said while sitting down on the floor in front of a table and taking out her dango.

"Sure which one you want to see? We have titanic, Mulan, umm"

"Mulan would be good. You know I love those movies" Hinata said while munching on a dango

Temari went and put the movie on. While they watched the movie and ate their food time passed fast. Before they knew it was already 6 in the afternoon. Been girls that means they had a little time before they had to go eat. Making their way to their rooms they took a quick shower and stared to get ready. They herd the door close and guessed the guys where back to change also for their night out with their friends.

**WITH HINATA**

'What should I wear.. its just a simple dinner with Tema' Looking at her outfits she decided to wear jeans and a pink and black crop top with her Converse. ' ok now make up' Putting on soft pink eye shadow thin eye liner and mascara.

"That should do it for now" Hinata said while looking at herself in the mirror. Looking at the time she notice it was 6:45 already. Let me go check on Temari. Walking out her room she notice the guys walking out of their rooms and making their way towards her

"hey guys you ready?" She asked while looking at them closely

"yes, by the way you look beautiful. " said Gaara

"thank you guys " Smiling she made her way to Temaris door and knocked

"Are you ready?" She asked loudly

"Yes ill be out in a few" Temari yelled back at her

"Well guys ill accompany you to the door." Hinata said while making her way to the stairs.

Opening the door for then she told them good bye and too have fun. Before she could close the door Temari was coming down the stairs She was wearing skinny jeans and a v neck shirt with her vans.

"Ok wells lets go!"

When they where on their way Hinata received a message from Kankuro

**Kankuro: Naruto says his sorry and to forgive him.**

**Hinata: Have a good night Kankuro! See you at home!**

When they got to their place she decided to turn her phone off. Walking inside the restaurant she notice how elegant and cozy it felt.

"Hello welcome how many?"

"Two please." Temari answered

They took them to a table near the back.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I would like a sweet tea"

"An un sweet tea for me thank you " replied Hinata

"Well what are you going to do with Naruto? I mean you cant ignore him for ever. You are moving here and will go to the same school as him. " Temari said

"I know but I've been thinking he does deserve to explain himself and I should apologize for hitting him. Maybe. But for now I just really don't want to see him. " Hinata said while looking at the table

"Here are your drinks" the waitress gave each of them their drinks

"thank you, we know what we would like to order"

"I will have Salted beef tongue with Welsh onion" Said Hinata

"Ill have the same thank you"

"So Tema I was wondering If tomorrow I could hang out with my cousin before we live at noon."Hinata asked

"Sure sounds good no worries" said Temari

"Yeah I haven't seen him in a long time. Last time he went to visit was like 3 years ago or 4."

"yeah it has been a long time"

'Hopefully he can help me figure out everything'

**A/N **

**Hope you like it and enjoy it.**

**Please review (:  
Thank you :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N in chapter 2 I accidentally made Hinata's mother Alive. Unfortunately she is dead on this story. I did not realize what I had done until I was writing this chapter. Sorry guys. **

**Hope you Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Laying down in bed Hinata did not felt like getting up that morning. Even though she was supposed to go to her cousins Nejis house to talk to him about the events that took place yesterday. Last night during dinner with Temari they talked about the possibility of Hinata talking to Naruto before they leave town and get this straighten up. Of coarse he dint meant to look at Hinata that day. Unfortunately he admitted he was dared to so that makes him guilty. Hinata thought he was different then other guys. His little Dare got her to think the opposite. No matter how many times she thinks about forgiving him the episode replays in her mind over ad over again.

Moving here to Konoha would mean they would have to see each other a lot more. Seen as they would attend the same high school and are in the same grade their paths would cross more then just a few times during their year. She was having second thoughts about moving, maybe after all this was not a good idea. Then again she needed a fresh start and here it might just be it. No matter what happens with him she made up her mind to move and start all over and forget about 'HIM'.

Getting up from the bed after debating whether or not to go and talk to her cousin she went to the restroom and change her clothes. Making her way down the stairs she notice the guys in the living room playing their video games. She went to check on the kitchen if Temari was their. She found no one. Wondering where she could of gone she went and asked Kankuro and Gaara.

"Hey guys where is Temari?" Asked Hinata sitting down next to them on the couch.

"She left earlier this morning. Saying she had something to take care of."Kankuro answered not taking his eyes off the game.

"Oh. Well im about to head out also. Im going to my cousins house ill be back on time for us to start putting everything back on the truck. " Hinata said making her way towards the door. As she opened Naruto stood their with his hand up in mid-air ready to knock. They looked at each other for what seemed like for ever. Until Hinata decided to break the silence.

"What are you doing here?"Hinata asked looking at him dead in the eye.

"I came here to apologize to you personally. "Naruto stared but Hinata interrupted him.

"Look what ever you have to say Its ok. You don't have to worry about it. Ok?"Hinata said with a smile

"Still. Please hear me out. I have to tell you everything. I feel that is the right thing to do. Could I walk you to where you where headed?"Naruto asked smiling a little.

"Well I was going to my cousins house, so sure, you can walk me" Hinata responded by closing the door behind her and making her way towards the gate.

"Where does your cousin live?"Taking a good look at her Naruto realized that Hinata was very beautiful. The Sun heating her face just the right way. The wind blowing her hair. Looking at her he notice her staring right at him.

"Sorry for staring. " He apologizing looking down. His cheeks going a cute color of pink.

"Its ok. So what did you wanted to tell me?"

"Right. Well I wanted to tell you that what happen at the Hot Springs was an accident. I never wanted to peek at you in the dressing rooms." Naruto stared

"But you did wanted to look at someone right . I mean what other reason is their as in why where you their right next to the door." Stated Hinata a little mad. 'Does he think I'm that stupid?'

"Look I know it seems bad." Hinata gave him a look

"ok very bad. But I only did it because I was dared too. I dint know it was going to be you. I was praying that their was nobody in the dressing room. I am not pervert. I swear Hina. It was a stupid bet that I should of denied but I dint and now I'm suffering the consequences." They came to a stop on a green house 4 blocks away from the Sabuka household.

"Wait I know who lives here. Neji" He said while looking at her with a confused look.

"Yeah. Neji is my cousin. "Hinata said with a big smile

"oh man. I am dead. If he finds out I am dead" Naruto said with a scared look on his face.

"Don't worry I wont let him to that to you. And also I forgive you. Don't go making wrong decisions again. Or next time its going to be worst. Naruto I would like for us to be friends again. And this time keep the dares Pg 13" Hinata said while playfully hitting him in the arm.

"Really?" Naruto was literally jumping of happiness.

"Yes. Now thank you for walking me here. Ill see you some other time" Hinata said while walking away and into the porch of the house

"Yea! Ill text you when I get home!"Naruto yelled while walking back to the Sabuka household where he left his house.

Hinata smiled while looking at Naruto walk away.

"What where you doing with Naruto?'

"AHH!" Yelled Hinata turning around only to find he cousin looking at her with a curious look.

"Well?"

"Can you make as sound next time! You scared me half to death. "Hinata said while holding her chest.

"Its my house Hina. Now tell me what where you doing with that idiot?" Neji asked seriously

"He walked me over. What's wrong with that?" Hinata looked down to the floor

"Your lying. But come inside Father would like to see you too."Neji said while opening the front door.

Walking inside they went to the living room where her uncle was sitting down watching sports on his Plasma television. On the coffee table in front of him he had his lap top and a bunch of documents from work. He works in the families Corporation as the president of Hyuga Corporation here in Konoha. Hinatas father been the President of the one located in Suna. Now with Hinata and her family moving back there are going to be big changes in the corporation. Dressed in some Cozy pajama pants and t-shirt with his slippers. Turning around he notice his niece Hinata and son Neji.

"Hinata! What a surprise to see you here."Getting up from the couch he went and hugged Hinata. He had not seen his niece in a very long time.

"Hi uncle. Yes I came with some friends yesterday and today we are living but I decided to come over and spend some time with you guys. It has been too long since I haven't seen you uncle. How are you? I herd you where in the hospital recently?" Hinata asked while taking her uncle back to the couch and sitting down next to him while Neji sat on the other sofa.

"oh dear you know about that? Well nothing serious happen ive just been under so much stress and they told me I have to take some time off work" He explained

"Wait so that's why we are moving back. Father is going to take your place?" Hinata asked

"Well yes. In part. We were going to be co-presidents. You guys were supposed to come after you finished your junior year. But seen the circumstances he was asked to come sooner than expect. I of coarse am still going to be after him making sure everything is done properly." He said with a smile

"Uncle you know he don't like that."

"Exactly" He said with a laugh.

"oh dear. I can already here my dad yelling at you while you walk away laughing all happy" Hinata said while trying to hide her laugh of the image.

"So much fun. We are twins after all so he will forgive me been his younger brother." He said looking at a picture that was on a table next to the tv.

"I missed you uncle. And you too Neji "She said while looking at him.

"So we are staying here with you guys at first right?"Asked Hinata

"Yes. I already have the rooms ready. Hope you don't mind sharing with your sister? I might have money but never had the necessity of having a big house with a lot of rooms. "He said apologizing

"Its ok no problem. As long as their food in the fridge"

"You and yours midnight snacks Hina, One day ull realize that is not healthy. "Neji said matter of fact

"I need to eat all I can for now before I get older and its harder to loose the weight!"Hinata said in a matter of fact

Hours passed until it was time for Hinata to go back to the house and get her things ready for the ttrip back to Suna. Not wanting to leave having so much fun with her uncle and cousin like never before. Neji went and drop her off an hour before they had to leave. Waiving good bye she went inside the house to find Temari in the living room watching tv with some guy.

"Hey im back"

"Hinata! Come here I want you too meet someone."Temari said while turning around to look at her.

Walking in the living room she notice it was a guy with brown hair tied in a ponytail funnily resembling a pineapple. He had a really lazy expression.

"Hello. I'm Hinata

"Shikamaru but they call me Shika. Nice too meet you. So you where the girl Naruto was caught by. You know you made me win 20 bucks. "He said while looking at the tv occasionally looking at her.

"You had a bet on that?"Hinata asked curiously.

"Yes. But thanks too you I won. So again Thank you."He said smiling a little.

"Yeah and guess what. With that money he got me a bouquet of flowers. I don't know if to be happy or mad." Temari said while glaring at him.

"At list he got you something. Right? Oh and I talked to Naruto also . We are good now .He texted me but I dint got a chance to answer him. " Hinata said while taking her sweater off.

"Well im all packed. We are leaving as soon as your done the guys already put everything in the truck. We are only missing yours."Temari said while snuggling with Shikamaru

"Well ill go do that and ill leave you guys alone" Hinata said while making her way to the stairs.

Reaching her room she went in and grabbed her suit case and stared to take her clothes out the closet and stuff everything in it. Now caring if it was folded seen as she was going to have to pack everything again 2 weeks later when she leaves Suna for good.

After what seemed forever, Her clothes would not fit once again. She had to take everything out and start folding everything all over again. Once she was done she went downstairs with everything and told the guys to put it in the truck. As soon as they where ready they said good bye to Shikamaru, with the exception of Temari literally suffocating him with kisses, They made their way out of the house and back on the road of a 8 hour drive back to their home. Which wont be long before Konoha becomes their new Home.

"Dad guess what! Temari and them are also moving!" The first thing Hinata did when she got back home that night was tell her father the news of Temari also moving. Of coarse she could not been happier her own best friend the person she has been close too apart from her sister since she got to Suna back then.

"Really? Well that's good news you won't be alone and won't be the only new student in the high school." Her dad said smiling down at her.

"I know! Which is the good part of it. Uncle also told me that we where supposed to move during the summer but because of his health we are doing it sooner. "Hinata explained

"Yes. Unfortunately his health is getting worst even if he does not want it to show. But knowing my brother his still going to be behind me on all of the work. I would not be surprised if he was working on some when you went to see him. "He said

"Yeah he had some documents out in the table and his laptop so I guessed he was working on that. Just thinking that after high school I have to do that too gets me so lazy dad. Too much paperwork!"Hinata said while acting dramatic.

"Neji is already working on the company as an intern." He informed her

"How? His the same age as me. Lucky. You wont let me start on the one here. "Hinata said sadly

"Well since your uncle is going to be on bed rest for a while why don't you and Neji be my new interns."

"No." Hinata said firmly

"No?" He asked with a hint of shock

"I wont get paid. So fire the secretary. Neji and me got this" Hinata said proudly " I am the daughter of one of the presidents of the famous company. Also I have helped you come up with good proposals in those big contracts so its not like I don't have experience. If I remember correctly its thanks to my back up plan which I came up with all by myself , helped you close a major contract last year dad" Hinata said winking at her father. That was supposed to be kept a secret. But it is no secret that everyone knows that she is good in the job and would probably take over the company once her father retired.

"Yes, don't remind me. "Hiashi said knowing that was a big hit to his ego the day their refused his proposal but accepted his daughters without thinking about it twice.

"Dad how can I not I had stayed all night long making it! And to be honest Hanabi even chipped in a little so I might have some competition in the future. But knowing her, her life is fashion. "Hinata said while sitting down in the sofa across from her father.

"She did? Wow my daughters are so perfect. Your mother would have been proud Hinata. " He said while remembering their mother.

"Yes. Specially of Hanabi. I mean she's following her footsteps dad. Mom loved fashion. She was a designer the best in all over the countries! I'm exited for Hanabi's turn to show her true potential." Hinata said proudly of her sister.

"Yes Hana would be so proud of her. And you too Hina just like I am." He said smiling at her.

"Well dad I have to go to sleep I have school tomorrow. Can I just not go and say I have the flu?" Hinata said hopefully

"Hinata its your last two weeks here. Enjoy them while you can. "He said looking at her daughter.

"ok father. Ill go to school. Well good night dad" Hinata said while kissing her father in the cheek before making her way up the stairs to her room.

***NEXT MORNING***

"Hurry up! We are going to be late to school Kankuro!" Yelled Hinata while sitting on the back sit.

Minutes before they left from Hinatas house to pick her up they came across a problem. They were running late because apparently Kankuro forgot to put gas on the truck the night before which was the day they got back. Trying to figure out what to do for 30 minutes which already made them late for school if they dint got their in the next 10 minutes. Hinata remembered that her father had given her the keys for the car he had gotten her for her birthday. Which she barely used reason why she forgot about it. Luckily they all fit in the car and dint had to go all cramped together. For some reason Hinata ended in the back sit while Kankuro drove HER car. They where already near the school which was good news. After what seemed like forever they got their and rushed their way to their classes. Temari and Hinata having the same homeroom.

Entering their class they saw no sign of their teacher just yet. A minute after they sat down they herd the door open again and he came in. By the looks of it he was not in a good mood that morning.

"Today we will have a quiz not get a pencil and take everything off your desk. " He said while taking papers out of his bag. Literally putting them on the desk as hard he could.

"Now everyone be quiet!" He yelled and stared passing the quiz to the students.

"what got in his panties?"Whispered Temari to Hinata

"I don't know but lets not mess with him today" Said Hinata back getting her test and getting stared.

***2 WEEKS LATER***

"Hinata its time to go!" Yelled her little sister from downstairs. Today it was the day they where officially moving. After having to pack everything from head to toe it would be not a surprise to find Hinata trying to get some rest on the floor from her empty room. They had spend the last week packing everything from their rooms and every room they had. The Attic was the worst place of all. They had stored everything they did not used or needed or old things they would like to keep as a memory in their it was tough trying to figure out what to take and what was useless. From so much fighting they ended up packing every thing that room had. They had moved everything two days before to the house they where going to live in. It still was not ready so they had their suitcases with them the day of the big move.

Getting up from the floor she went downstairs where her family was looking at the empty living room. So many memories where here in this house. Yes, Konoha was their hometown but the girls had been very small when they moved, Hinata been 4 and Hanabi 1. Now they where moving somewhere where they dint know anybody(apart from Hinata) . Making new friends would be a good start for both of them. Making their way to the door Hinata looked back and with tears in her eyes she said "Good bye"

Temari had moved to Konoha 3 days before. They still dint stared school they where waiting for Hinata to get their so they could all go together on the first day of school. Luckily enough they only loved 2 blocks away from each other and 4 from they where going to stay which was her uncles house.

The trip to Konoha seemed like forever to Hinata and Hanabi. After making way towards their uncles house they passed a park where she could see Naruto and some of his friends hangout. She swore she could also see Gaara. Having that bright red hair was hard to miss actually. Maybe even pink hair she saw. She decided to text Temari.

**Hinata: Hey! I just got to Konoha. Wyd?**

Looking out her window she saw a lot of popular stores she herd about.

"Dad? Lavender Boutique was moms own store right?" Hinata asked when they passed and old building with the sign. The building was worn out and seemed to had been out of business for a lot of years.

"Yes that building was your mothers store and own office where she designed a lot of her clothes and accessories. " He said also looking at the building.

"What happen to it dad?"Hanabi asked moving from her sit to the other side of the car to also look.

"Well after we moved to Suna your mother was still running the place she would come once a month or when ever she had the free time to come and check how things where going. She still made her clothing's from home and send them here. Unfortunately when your mother passed away the store could not find another designer as good as your mother and well with time they closed. I believe it has been closed for 10 years already. It dint last long. I think Hinata was 6 or 7 when it closed. And your mother passed away when you where 5.." Their father answered coming to a stop in front of their uncles house.

Getting off the car they notice Neji opening the front door and coming outside to welcome them.

"Hi uncle. Cousins. " He said as serious as ever.

"Neji no need to be so serious. We are family after all. Leave that for work." Hiashi joked with his nephew.

"Yeah Neji. Live it up have fun like us" said Hanabi pointing at herself and Hinata.

"Yes of coarse. Fun times. "He said looking at them curiously. Letting them come inside they when to the living room where Hizashi was waiting for them. Once again having his lap top and a bunch of documents scattered all over the coffee table and even on the sofa he was on.

"Getting work done even when your off I see" Said Hiashi walking towards his brother who was too busy doing work that dint herd them come inside. Looking up from his papers he saw a mirror image of himself.

"Brother you made it safe. How was the trip " He asked while getting up and hugging his brother who he had not seen in a very long time. Years probably.

"It was long but we made it in one piece. Hanabi here would not stop asking if we were here already every 5 minutes. Luckily we dint had much trouble coming here and they dint made a huge fuss about us moving back here. I remember last time when we moved they made us wait long hours on the border to Suna. " He said while explaining to his brother their trip.

"Speaking of Hanabi where is she? How old is she know. Last time we visited she was still a little girl like 8." He said while looking behind his brother towards where Hanabi and Hinata where. Of coarse him already seen Hinata 2 weeks ago made it easy for him to know who was who. And also the hair color. While Hinata had midnight blue hair Hanabi had dark chocolate brown hair like her father.

"Look at you all grown up. How have you been. My favorite niece." He said while hugging her.

"Hi uncle. It has been a long time. I am good. And im only 13 years old uncle She said while hugging him back.

"Hi Hina I have missed you since last time too." Hugging Hinata really reminded him of her mother. Having the same hair color.

"Hi uncle me too. I really enjoyed us talking last time and Neji wasn't so serious that time" She said while laughing a little and looking at Neji. She could clearly see his annoyed face.

"Well then how about we go out and have fun. Seen as you guys think Im always serious. Im supposed to meet the gang at the park. You guys want to join?" Neji asked while feeling accused of having no fun.

"Sure! Dad can we go? Asked Hanabi before anybody could say anything.

"Sure go have fun. Ill take your bags to your rooms so when you come back you would just need to unpack." He said while looking at the girls

"Come on Hina and Neji lets go!" Grabbing their hands and running out the door before anybody could even reply. Stopping just outside of the gates of the house she turned and looked at Neji.

"Where is the park?" She asked while turning back around and looked both ways as If she could already see the park.

"It's a little far from here so we are driving their." He said while going back to the house to get his keys to his car. The girls walked towards the car guessing the Mustang was his. As he went and opened the doors they made their way towards the park which was actually a little further away then they thought.

When they got their Hinata notice that indeed that was the park where she thought she saw Gaara ad by the looks of it it was him their. As soon as the car came to a stop they all turned around. Only a few people she knew where their. Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara and Naruto. She was right also about seen someone with Pink hair. Really bright bubble gum pink hair.

Walking towards then she herd somebody call her name.

"HINATA!" of coarse it would be nun other then Temari. Seen her best friend after a couple of days was torture for her. Running up to her she went and hugged really tight Hinata thought she was going to suffocate. Letting go of her she went and hugged Hanabi the same way.

"We haven't been apart that long Tema" Hinata said while looking at her.

"You sure? It felt so long!" She said dramatically

"Believe her on that. She would not stop bugging me about it. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said while laying down on the grass near a tree.

"Sorry she gave you so much trouble. Then again that is who she is." Hinata said while laughing.

Next thing she knows she is been hugged by a sudden yellow blur. Barely having enough time to react she fell backwards with the person not letting go of her. Looking up she saw that it was nun other then Naruto. Smiling like a little kid in Christmas day getting his favorite game.

"excuse me but would you mind getting off my cousin?" Neji asked while looking at him with an evil glare.

"Oh of coarse." He said while feeling the meaning of that glare. He knew never to mess with Neji. Getting up from on top of her he notice her blushing a bright red color. 'shes cute' he thought.

Everyone was looking at them like 'what's going on?" "did we missed anything?' Until one of the guys decided to break the silence and make it more awkward than ever.

"Your that girl Naruto saw at the Hot Springs!" The guy that yelled had red triangles on his cheeks. His hair a wild style and next to him was a white big dog.

Everyone turned from him to Hinata and then to Naruto. Hinata from all the stares thought she was going to faint on the spot. Luckily her cousin decided to intervene and kind of resolved the problem.

"Guys this here is my cousins Hinata, she is out age and will be attending school with us. And this is her sister Hanabi she is 13 years old. He said pointing at them.

"Girls this here are my 'friends'. Well Hinata you already know Naruto" He said while pointing to the guy next to Hinata. He was wearing black jeans and converse with a white shirt and a orange hoodie he also had bright yellow hair. Next was

"This is Sakura" She was wearing black pants and a dark Pink shirt with a tan Blazer. With Bright Pink hair that it reminded Hanabi of gum, ad that medicine you take whenever you cant take a dump.

"Ino, Choji and Shikamaru" Who where all in a way near each other. Ino wearing completely Purple from head to toe. Her hair a platinum blond color with a couple of strands purple. Choji was a chubby guy eating chips sitting next to her. Shikamaru as we know is Temaris boyfriends.

"Shino, Kiba and his dog Akamaru" Shino was sitting down against a tree wearing a long jacket that reached his knees and a pair of dark glasses. Kiba was the one that yelled the outburst a while ago. Having a triangle in each of his cheeks he was not hard to miss. Next to him his loyal companion Akamaru so big a person could ride him.

"Sai is missing today so you will meet him some other time. Im guessing you guys already know Gaara and her brother and sister. Ten-Ten and Lee are already on their way so they will get here in a while. " He said while going to sit on a bench near them.

Everyone kept staring at them that Hanabi been her snapped.

"Do I have something on my face? " She said while looking at each and one of them.

She notice the pink girl give a look. Obviously that made her mad and was about to say something when her sister beet her to it

"Do you have a problem cotton candy head?" Hinata said while looking directly at her. Sakura gasped. Nobody ever talked to her like that. No one.

"Ok guys lets relax. We don't want problems already. " Naruto said while getting in between them even though their was enough space already.

Right after that A green truck stopped and parked behind Nejis car. Out came out though people one was wearing green everything with a weird hairstyle. The girl seeded nicer and had two buns on top of her face making her seem like Mickey mouse.

"Hey guys! Ready for the movies? " Ten-Ten asked while looking at the girls.

" you must be Hanabi and Hinata im Ten-Ten and this is Lee." She said while shaking their hand.

"nice to meet you. You seem like a better person then the pink hair girl." Hanabi said while pointing behind her towards Sakura.

" Well I look you kid. You have spunk. Ten-Ten said while smiling towards her.

"Now guys lets go or we are not going make it on time" Ino said while making her way towards her car where Choji and Shikamaru and Temari got in.

Everyone else stared to go to their respective cars. On their way their Hinata got a message from Naruto.

**Naruto: Could this maybe be a date? I know we barely met but it would be nice to get to know you better. **

Hinata could not believe what was happening. She showed her sister the message and decided to answer for her.

**Hinata: Of coarse Ill love too. And yes it would be nice to get to know each other better.**

Giving her sister her phone back Hinata saw what she had send him. She could not believe her sister agreed to it. But maybe this is a good start after all.

After 15 minutes of driving they made in to the theater and made their way inside. She saw Naruto waiting for her. She walked towards him.

"Thank you for accepting this date" He said while blushing

"its no problem. Now shall we?" She said while taking his arm on hers.

Walking where the others where they got a funny look from them specially from Neji. Ten-Ten had already bought the tickets so she gave everyone their own. Walking towards the food area the guys bought all the junk food while the girls got the drinks.

Entering they all went to sit at random places living Hinata and Naruto alone together. They decided to sit near the middle perfect place to watch. While they waited him and Hinata talked about random things and without noticing they where holding hands. They both knew that this school year would be interesting and different.

'Hopefully I won't regret this later.' Thought Hinata as she moved closer to him as the movie stared.

**A/N **

**I will be uploading a chapter either on Sundays or Mondays. Occasionally I would update twice a week. **

**I also accept any idea anybody has. **

**Thank you for Reading (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hinata's Pov

_**Dear Diary:**_

_**Looking up at the sky the stars shinning bright reminded me of Naruto. The dark sky reminded me of him. I know I am moving to fast with him and maybe hopefully I won't regret it anytime soon. This couple of weeks ive been hanging out with Naruto have been very wonderful I could not be happier. I moved to a city where I dint know anybody only family and know I have good friends and also an enemy. Which just happen to be Narutos ex girlfriend. Yuppy me right. **_

_**Lately I have been having a lot of dreams of 'HIM'. Its been so long since I last thought about him that I had forgotten about him. Now his all I can think of. Even when I am with friends and Naruto. As much I try I cant seem to get over him. Im worried ill end up hurting Naruto for something he has no idea is going on in my head. Maybe im over thinking things like I usually do. For now ill enjoy my time with him. **_

_**Since that day at the movies we have been hanging out almost every weekend. His birthday is coming up and honestly I have no idea of getting him. His a guy so it should not be so hard right? WRONG! I went today shopping for a gift I came back empty handed. That worked perfectly. I only ask for this year to be a good one. **_

_**Sincerely, Hinata**_

Closing my diary I herd my phone ring. 'Who could it be at this time?' Grabbing my phone and checking the caller id it was nun other then Temari.

"Hello? Weren't you supposed to be on a date with your "man"?" I asked while I out my diary on its hiding place and going to my bed and lay down.

"Wait so you guys are breaking up? But why?" Getting up from my bed in a flash I could not believe she was telling me this. They had seem so much in love. And I know for a fact she really liked Shika.

"So theirs another girl? Do you know who?... HER?!" I could not helped anymore I exploded. I may be quiet and shy but for someone to do that to my best friend was not permitted. And I just knew how to get even, or maybe a little more. Smiling at myself I told Temari to come pick me up it was only 9 at night so hopefully my dad would understand its girl time.

Making my way towards my dads room I knocked n the door but nobody answered. ' He must be downstairs still.' Walking downstairs I her voices it was my dad and uncle.

" Dad is it ok if I go with Temari out? She is having Boy problems daddy" I said while looking at him. I knew he would let me go. He was never good with that topic.

"Of coarse. Just don't come home late you have school tomorrow" He said while waving me off.

I went back upstairs to change into some black jeans and black hoodie with my black Vans. Grabbing my keys and phone I made my way outside to wait for her.

"God what's taking her so long." I said while looking both ways to check if she was coming.

**Normal Pov**

While she waited for Temari she stared thinking about what she told her just a few minutes ago.

She could not believe what had happen. Never had she thought he would do something like that. 'I mean yeah the guy looks pretty lazy but damn.'

Out of nowhere she stared to here honking. She looked to her left and notice a red car. It was nun other then Temari. Now things would get interesting. Hinata was not a girl of revenge but they where only getting even. Nobody messed with her sister. Getting in the car she notice Temari had been crying. Her eyes puffy and red.

"Want me to drive?" Hinata asked looking at her.

"Yes. I kind of had a hard time driving here and your not even that far away."She answered while unbuckling her sit belt and getting off the car. Switching places Hinata got her gloves out og a backpack that was in Temaris car. She always let them in their for whenever she needs to drive and today was a good day.

Driving towards their destination Hinata decided to ask the details of what had happen.

"So Tema.. What happen..? I mean you guys seemed happy as ever." Hinata said while making a left turn.

"Well I thought everything was ok. He seemed normal like always but apparently everything I gave him was not enough. We had been together for almost a year. Yes a long distance relationship but I thought now that I was going to be here it would be different. He says that he was very happy me coming here and everything but what he did when I wasn't is just unforgivable!" Temari yelled while wiping some tears away.

"So he did? Dint he? Im Sorry Temari. " Hinata said while looking for the correct exit on her phone. Been new has its down parts but she knew how to get information on her own. And she knew she was close to their destination.

"No Hina. You even warned me about it. Yes everything was perfect when I was here the first time when we met. We went on dates and hangout a lot also. It was the perfect 2 months of my life. That summer I came here thinking it was going to suck and then I met him. Everything seemed perfect to me. All those times he told me he was with his friends and not with girls or anything . And he was doing this like I dint mattered. " Looking out the window Temari recognized the neighborhood they were in. Looking at Hinata she notice that evil smile of hers. Nothing good was going to come out of this. Poor Naruto when he finds out Hinatas evil side. Hopefully he never crosses the line if he does I hope God helps him out of it.

"Look Tema you already know why we are here. Well im pretty sure you have idea. I just came to check if this was the correct house. Now to the store!" she yelled while driving off to the nearest store they could fine.

Once they got their Hinata went straight to the School supplies isle and grabbed a pair of scissors. Next was hair die. Walking over their with Temari just walking behind her wondering whats shes planning to do. Getting their she looked around until she found the perfect shade of Pink.

"This is going to be awesome! Believe me you will enjoy it Tema. " She said while looking at her with a huge smile. Maybe doing pranks when they where smaller was not a good idea thought Tema as she remembered how Hinata got this evil. But that would be another story for later.

Realizing Hinata was walking away already Temari had to run to catch up tp her. She had stopped where the pillows where at. Hinata was looking for a certain kind of pillow.

"Can you help me find one with feathers in them?" She asked while throwing pillows to the floor trying to find what she was looking for. Temari looked up and notice that the one she wanted where on the shelf above them which meant one of them had to climb up. So grabbing Hinata by the waist she pulled her up.

"Grab them fast!" She yelled. She dint thought she would be so out of shape.

Hinata just grabbed a bunch of them and throw them to the ground. Putting Hinata down she grabbed two pillows. Looking up she notice Hinata grabbing well trying to grab all of them at the same time. Luckily enough their was a shopping cart near by. Walking towards it she put the pillows and pushed towards Hinata. Noticing how she was so concentrated she rolled her eyes at her and grabbed them for her and dumping them in the cart.

"Whats next?" She asked a little more happy.

"Yes.! Your getting into the spirit Tema! Now lets go get Honey!"Getting on the cart she made Temari push her towards the food section. Once their they looked for honey.

"Wow so many kind. Which one is better?" She asked grabbing three kind of honeys and showing them to Temari.

"Well I eat this one" She said pointing to the one shaped into a bear.

"Ok we will take 4 bottles just in case." Dumping them into the cart she thought about anything els she would need.

"Lets go find a bucket!" She yelled happily. They found some in the gardening isle.

"ok. We are done now lets go!" She said while pointing to the register to pay.

Once they had paid everything they made their way back towards the car and stick it inside the back pack they had in their. Getting in the drivers sit Hinata put the name of the person they where going to first. Because of her cousin she told him where that person lived at and well mostly he told her where everyone lived.

30 minutes later they where parked outside the house of the said person. While she had waited for Temari back at her house she made a couple of text and got some information on this house. They did not had an alarm system. And the room of said person was on the first floor on the back. Last window to the right.

Putting on her gloves she grabbed the backpack and told Temari to wait here. She needed to do this by herself incase they thought it was her. She was going to drive the getaway car incase they got caught. Hopefully they dint.

Walking outside she notice how chilly it was getting Hurrying her way towards the house she walked on the Right side on the house until she got to the last window. Checking it she notice it was not even close. Wide open for anybody to get their.

'Well this is easier then I though. Now lets see its time to jump' She thought as she jumped and pulled herself inside the room without making any noise. 'Those days of sneaking in without dad finding out really paid off.' Getting her small flashlight she pointed it to the floor and then slowly looking around. Until she found her target which was sleeping peacefully in their bed.

Walking towards the bed she got busy with her work. Grabbing the honey she pour it all over the hair she used two bottles. That part was done. She also new that said person had their own restroom. Getting the bucket she put all the feathers inside before putting on top of the door she went to the shower and looked for the Shampoo.

'Perfect!' She thought as she notice it was a medium bottle. Big enough to pour all of the dye in it. Finishing that up she went out the restroom and put the bucket on place. Once finished she made her way out the window and ran towards the car.

"Drive away my love!' She yelled to Temari who was smiling from ear to ear.

"So what did you do? I kind of have an idea but still." She asked while driving down the street.

"It will be a surprise. Now to the next house please."She said while pointing towards the right direction.

40 minutes later they arrived at the house where they where first at . Shikamaru house.

"You sure you want to do this?" Temari asked

"Of coarse. He deserves it Tema.!" Hinata said while opening her door.

"ok fine. His room is the first window to your left. No pets or alarm it should be easy to get in. His bed is right next to the window so be careful." Temari said while telling her the details.

Running towards the room she opened the window easily. Making sure not to make any sounds she went inside. She notice him sleeping peacefully. 'Not for long ' Getting the honey she did the same things the other person. Except for the feathers. Going to his restroom she out hair dye in it as well in his shampoo.

' They will be matching after all.' She thought trying no to laugh. Making her way outside and closing the window she ran back to the car.

Getting in she told her to drive off.

"He deserves it you know. He made a mistake and this is only the beginning Tema."

"I know so don't worry. I am curious to see the finishing product tomorrow at school" She said while making her way towards Hinatas house.

"You know Hina if you tell Naruto about this side of you im pretty sure he will love you for ever." She said while winking at her

"How would you know?" She asked looking at her curiously

"He is a prankster after all. Once a while he does one but not like when he was younger. Everyday he got someone." She said while laughing remembering when he got Kankuro her brother.

"Really? Wow that awesome! " She yelled.

Parking in front of the house she notice all the lights were off. Well it was almost 2 in the morning. Time goes so fast.

"Its worth the scolding from dad in the morning. And my lack of sleep too. Pick me up early I want to be on school just on time to see their faces. " Hinata said while getting off the car.

"Ok ill see you tomorrow . Good night" She said before Hinata closed the door.

Waling towards the door she notice someone sitting outside. It was nun other then her cousin Neji.

"What are you doing up ?" She asked while looking at him

"Waiting for a certain someone to get home." He said while opening the door and letting he inside first.

"Well I had a long time Neji. And believe me tomorrow ull see why. " She said with a smirk in her face.

"Just go to sleep we have to wake up early" He said while walking to his room.

"Lucky his downstairs I have to walk all the way up and all the way down the hall pass my fathers room." She said while walking up the stairs.

Once she got inside the room she put her alarm and laid down on bed and fell right to sleep.

***6 in the Morning***

**BRRRRRIIINGGGG BRIIINNNNG BRRIIINNGGG BRRRRIIINNNGG**

Getting of the bed she notice it was her alarm ringing. Turning it off she made her way towards the restroom and took a shower and got ready for school. After 25 minutes she was ready. School dint stared until 7:45 she had an hour to spare. Thinking about the honey she went downstairs towards the kitchen and made pancakes. Once she was done she remembered she left the honey in Temaris car. Grabbing her phone she texted her

**Hinata: Temari bring ur car! I need honey! Ill eat my breakfast on the way! I am ready!**

After sending it she packed her food and went to get her backpack it was already 6:45.

**Temari: ok its in here and im outside!**

Saying goodbye to her dad and uncle as she walked out the door. Getting in the passengers sit and closing the door she took the honey out the backpack and her pancakes from her school bag. Pouring all the honey she could she stared to eat it.

"Wow this is actually good" She said while looking at Temari. Before they knew it they where already in school. Walking out eh car they made their way towards the school. They were walking towards the tree near the entrance where they all hangout before the bell rings. Once they where close enough they notice 3 people with bright pink hair, One of them was born with it while the other two weren't. Shikamaru looked not so lazy that morning, He was ready to chop of somebody's head off if they mentioned anything about his hair again. All morning he has been getting crap from his friends. And walking up to honey all over you was not a good start either he already knew his day was going to be hell. Oh how right he was.

The third person was nun other then Ino. All her bright yellow hair was a bright bubblegum hair color. Pink. Just liker her nemesis Sakura , who was not happy Ino had that color on. She was furious and once she finds out who did this to her they will pay with their blood. To bad for her she would never think of sweet Hinata as the responsible one.

Hinata not holding her laughter any longer busted out laughing while looking at them. Ino sended her a glare but Hinata only laughed harder.

"Omg. You guys have the same hair color! Hahah cant believe this. Haha The three Cotton candy heads!. Omg this is too much." She said while whipping tears from her face. This was too funny.

**BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING!**

The sound of the bell rang. Everyone made their way towards their classroom. Somehow they all ended up having the same Homeroom. So you could say this morning was just getting stared.

**A/N **

**This chapter was not exactly about Hinata and Naruto. Don't worry next chapter is all about them. Finding out they have more things in common then they thought. I tried my best to write this chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you.! (:**

**Let me know what you think on a review to see where I have to get better and improve!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hinata!" Some one yelled from behind Hinata.

Turning around she notice that it was Naruto running her way and by the looks of it either he received the best news ever or he was just happy like he usually is. Either way she wondered what he was so enthusiastic about this early in the morning.

Catching up to her the first thing he did was hug her and give her a kiss in the cheek.

"I have to tell you something" He could not stop himself from jumping of happiness

"Yes?" Hinata asked looking at him with curiosity in her eyes

"my parents let me have a party at our beach house! For my birthday in 2 weeks. Can you believe it!" He yelled while grabbing her and jumping with her.

"Really that's good Naruto. You inviting all your friends only or a big party?" She asked while trying to get him to calm down and walk towards their class room.

"Well they did mention that I cant have a huge party but I was guessing only my close friends would be good seen as we don't need drama and all that. By the way did you see shikamarus hair ?" He said getting out of topic.

" Yes he looks good with the matching Ino" She said with a smirk which she hoped Naruto would not see. She did not felt like getting questioned by him at the moment . Unfortunately it did not go unnoticed by said person.

"Why the smirk? Is their something I am missing?" Feeling a little taken back by it.

"You will know when it comes out if it ever does." She said walking inside the classroom. What she did not anticipated to see was Temari and Ino looking at each other ready to murder each other. 'Maybe I did thought about this. Lets see who makes the first move' Hinata thought as she made her way towards them and sitting in front of Temari like she usually at the back of the class. Naruto followed her and sensing the deathly aura decided to make his was towards the guys that where sitting on the other side of the room.

"Guys what's going on?" Naruto asked looking at the girls.

"Well you see Shika here finally got caught on his lies and by the looks of it I think she took revenge " Kiba answered while laughing looking at Shikamarus hair.

"Dude I told you to leave her once Temari came here. Did you really thought she would not catch up on it? She's Gaaras sister for gods sake. You must be a lucky bastard for not been dead yet. I thought by know him or his brother would come in here and try to kill you" Naruto said while feeling sorry for the kid. Naruto had found out about Shikamarus little adventure with Ino a week before they had come to visit. Honestly he never thought he was capable of doing something like that .

On the other side of the classroom the atmosphere could be described as scary and most of the students had tried to move away from them as far as they could. Unfortunately the classroom was small.

Hinata had been trying to get Temari to talk to her. Tying to get answers out of her. Last thing she wanted was Temari to get blamed by all of this.

"Temari leave it alone. Its not worth it. SHE is not worth it." Hinata said while looking at Temari but she could swore she felt the glare on her when she said it. Turning to look at Ino she was right she was looking at her. ' Honestly she needs to calm down'

Of coarse everybody thinks she is shy and quiet. Well she is but like everyone else she had her side that nobody new or occasionally showed unless she had too. Unless Ino made the first move she was getting involved between this. Temari deserved a fair fight if it came to that.

" Look here skank I don't n know who you think you are to come here to Konoha and think you're his girlfriend. If I remember correctly he was fucking me as soon as he realized that you where not worth it. Or maybe you could just not give him what I could. " Ino said while looking at Temari up and down.

"Well you can have him I don't need sloppy seconds. And by the way I love the new hairstyle. Dint know that could happen over night." Temari said while smirking at her.

Hinata looked at Temari realizing that she had just given herself away that she was the one that did it. Which on reality she dint it was her.

"Bitch it was you!" Ino yelled ready to pawn on Temari.

"Actually it was me" Hinata said standing up looking at her straight in the eye.

Everything went quiet. Nobody had thought that she would be the one after that. Nobody. They where so wrong. And here they thought she was a weak quiet girl. Ino was staring at her with disbelief in her eyes. She would have never thought she would do anything like this.

"Why?" Ino asked the question everybody was wondering all morning.

Hinata looked at Temari silently asking if she could say it or to leave it alone. Temari nodded her head which meant that is was ok to talk about it. 'Might as well before rumors start spreading " ThoughTemari as she nodded her head towards her.

" you ask why? Well the answer is simple you messed with my best friends boy friend. Oh don't worry I messed his hair too and that's not the end of it." She sid while glaring at Shikamaru.

"Look it was not me who wanted that to happen. It was him. At first I was just here for him. He told me he felt lonely all I wanted is for him to be happy. At first I dint even knoe he was with you. He told me later on after almost 3 months that this whole time he had been together with you. How you think I felt been the other one. I thought I was THE one for him. And this whole time it meant nothing to him. I ended it with him but he just kept coming back. " Ino looked at Temari with watery eyes. She was trying to be strong. After all he did lied to her also. Over and over again.

"2 weeks before you came down here to visit he had told me he had broke it off with you and honestly I believed him. He seemed sincere but he was lying. The day at the park seen you two together was a shock to me. I dint expected to see you specially near him kissing him. After all he had said it was over between yall. " As soon as he mentioned them at the park she could not help it but let the tears flow. No matter how hard she tried she felt broken.

"And Friday when you saw us hugging I was telling him that it was best not to see each other at all anymore. If he truly loved you he would tell you the truth and not lie to you anymore like he had been doing to me this whole time. He kissed me but I pushed him away and that's when I saw you. I yelled your name to try and explain everything to you but you left. I am sorry." Ino wiped her face and wait for her reply. She might not be able to look at her in the eyes but at list she told them everything. The truth.

After listening to everything Hinata felt sorry for the girl yeah at first when they met she seemed a little bitchy but know she knew her reasons. Imaging the guy you thought was your first love was only a lie.

Temari looked at Ino and she could see she was been honest . So she did the only thing she could think of. Walking up too her everybody holding their breath they though she was going to accuse her of been a liar but to their surprise Temari hugged her.

"Look im sorry about your hair. I know that it must have been hard to you. It was for me. Its not your fault he played both of us. Keeping all if this to your she must of been hard. " Temari whispered to her ear while still hugging.

Letting her go she gave her a big smile " Everything's going to be ok. Like Hinata said its not the end of it." Winking at her she turned towards Shikamaru and gave him one of her famous smirks. Only Hinata knew what it meant. It meant pay back is a bitch and their letting little Ino here into their little group.. For now.

At that moment their teacher decided to walk in . Noticing everyone staring at the back of the classroom he wondered if he should of taken longer getting their. Noticing they only had 30 minutes left of homeroom he went against it and decided to make his presence notice.

"Good morning class. As entertaining at the girls might seem everyone take your sit." Kakashi said while getting his stuff on his desk.

Everybody went to their desk and sat down. But of coarse nobody was letting this go. It was major gossip. And by lunch everyone was going to know.

**LUNCH TIME**

As Temari and Hinata walked inside the cafeteria she notices everyone staring at them. More like staring at Temari.

They walked to the table far in the back to the left side of the cafeteria where they usually sat. When they got their they notice the same people that sat with them which consisted of Kankuro, Gaara, and this other girl that Kankuro met which they keep forgetting her name. Sometimes Naruto would join them with Shikamaru but seen as what happen it would only be the four of them. The girl dint counted.

"I herd what happen" Said Kankuro a little serious. He may be a goofball and everything but if they messed with his siblings it was on.

"Don't worry Hinata and me got this. " Temari responded with a big smile. Which they all knew was fake.

"I herd his hair is pink even that bimbos too" The girl said laughing.

Hinata stared at her like really who invited this bimbo to our table. She glanced at Kankuro who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that bimbo was just another girl getting played so yeah don't talk about her."Hinata said looking at her.

"Wat ever everyone knows she an easy girl" The girl whispered before stuffing her mouth with a spoonful of jelly

"Well you do know how to pick them huh brother" Temari said out loud.

Hinata couldn't help it but laugh. Even Gaara couldn't help it and smile a little.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" The girl asked apparently offended.

"Well to start off you judge people without knowing the whole situation. And calling her easy? Well honey all the girls that are with my brother are just alike. So what you think that makes you. And second of all. What your name again?" Temari said to her while getting her lunch out of her bag. She might not know how to cook but certainly Hinata did.

"The names Miranda Hoo. And I am not an easy girl for your information." Miranda said while looking at her up and down.

"You had sex with him?" Temari asked while opening her lunch bag and taking out her rice balls.

The girl looked at her like if she was crazy. But nodded all together.

"Easy. Now how about you leave this table. We have family things to talk about." Taking a bite of her food.

"Whatever. Your not good in bed for me to be taking this from her" With that she gathered her stuff and left the table.

"You just made me go single" Kankuro said looking at Temari

"We all know you where going to dump her by Friday like you do every girl." Temari said while taking a bite of her chicken sandwich.

Letting the subject go Kankuro stared looking around the lunch room for his new girlfriend . That's when he notice that Ino was sitting by her self. Usually she would sit with Sakura and all the spoiled brats.

"Hey guys. I know you defended her and everything but, she is lonelier then the wolf." He said nodding his head to his left where she was sitting.

Looking at her Hinata remembered how she felt on her first day at school back at Suna when she moved from high school at the beginning of the year because her father thought she would do better in a more prestigious school. Which of coarse he was wrong because he met the other side of her that whole month she was their. At the end he ended up switching her back to her old school.

Making up her mind she grabbed her plate of food and walked towards her.

For some reason everybody stopped what they where doing and just stared at her which made her really nervous. Gaining the courage she walked and sat right in front of her. Ino looked up confused as to who sat down. Once she saw Hinata her confusion just got worst.

"What are you doing?"Ino asked putting her fork down with a strawberry on it.

"What do you think? Im sitting down with you. " Hinata grabbed one of her rice balls and munched on it while looking at her.

"Did everybody gave you the cold shoulder?" Hinata asked while looking towards Temari. She notice she gave her a questioning look. Ignoring it she turned back to Ino.

"Are you gunna eat the rest?" She asked at her as she only kept staring at her.

Nodding her head she when back to eating her strawberries.

"So I know it may be nun of by business but why are you here all lonely. I thought Sakura would be here with you been a friend and everything. But like I said nun of my business." Hinata said while finishing her lunch.

Ino looked at her and thought maybe she is not a bad person after all.

"Well Sakura can be a little complicated. We are more like nemesis then actual friends. Today after 3 period she came up to me and told me I cant be a cheer leader anymore because I was whoring myself and that bought a bad image to the team. Who the hell she is kidding everybody knows the whole team is a slut even the guys from the football team. Most of them You still have Naruto who is actually a good guy. " Ino said finishing of her meal also.

"So what gives? Maybe she was waiting for an opportunity to kick you out. No offence." Hinata said while she put her thanks inside the plastic bag to go throw it away when the bell rang.

"Nun taken but you might be right. Sakura has always been a little jealous. Not of me but I guess everyone in general." Ino responded while grabbing her plate and going to throw it away. "Look thank you for sitting down with me and everything but you will get a bad reputation if you continue doing it"

Hinata looked at her straight in the eyes and said" Who gives a fuck what they think. You're my friend now. End of story" At that mom0kent the bell rang signalizing lunch was over.

Making her way back towards Temari she notice Sakura a little further behind her looking her with a mad face.

"I guess cotton candy was trying to keep Ino all alone. Look at her face" Hinata said while nodding her head towards Sakuras direction.

Turning her head to see she notice also her face. Which was funny because it matched her hair color.

"Somebody is not happy you messed with her plan" Temari answered turning back around and walking towards her next period with Hinata. They only had first period together in the morning and after lunch it was all together.

"I know but Ino told me something about her. She says that she is jealous of everybody and maybe Ino was better then her at cheer leading so she kick her out now that she got the chance. I wonder what else she has done." Hinata said while opening the door to their classroom. They had History with Asuma.

Waling towards the left side of the classroom they sat down in the front. The only part where nobody of the "Popular" kids sat down.

"That won't be a hard thing to do. I think I know someone who could help out." Temari aid while looking at a quiet girl sitting next to her in class.

"Everyone did used to talk about anything around me back in Suna because I was the quiet girl." Hinata said while looking at her too.

The girl feeling the stares looked around until she notice her classmates looking at her.

"umm do you need anything?" Asked the girl a little creped out.

"Actually we do." Responded Temari

"I wont do your home work for you or give you mine" She said while holding her head high o they wont take advantage of her. She knew they where new girls.

"No we don't need that. I have brains over here for that " Temari said while pointing at Hinata

"He point is. We just wanted to know if you know anything about Sakura Haruno? We have knowledge that she can be a little revengeful on people that out do her in something" Hinata answered in a more friendly way then Temari.

"Why would I tell you anything?" She answered a little too fast.

"Matsuri we are wondering. You don't have to tell us anything" Hinata said smiling and elbowing Temari to smile too.

"Sorry. Im just a little awkward. What I meant was why do you guys ask?" Matsuri asked a little more calmer.

"Well we herd that she is a very jealous temper specially when someone does something better then her. We were wondering if you knew anything else she has done.? Since you a re a quiet person and they would talk around you ignoring you. Which I am familiar with. They did the same thing around me back in Suna all the time." Hinata answered her questions

"Really? But you seem like you would fit in real well with the popular crew" She said

"Yeah well not really but that's another story for another day Matsuri" Temari answered for Hinata.

"Well yeah they actually do talk around me like I do not exist. But to answer your question its no secret that she always has to be better then anybody. I herd that the girl in her squad has to mess up on purpose just so she wont get kickoff just like she did to Ino today. And that girl is actually really good I aw her practice at the gym one day after school. Fantastic. Sakura is not even half good as her." Matsuri said while getting her desk closer to them.

"Really? Is it the one with the green highlights on them? Last week pep rally she looked like she was making all those mistakes on purpose too." Said Temari getting so into the conversation.

"Yes her. Poor thing. Last year before she became cheer captain she literally had the rest of the girls that were trying out for the spot scared to death with threats about her how her father would kick them out of school or make their families move into the poor part of the city. Which is actually not bad sense I live their. " She said while adjusting her glasses.

"Well I would to say its true but w kind of live in the upper part of town." Hinata said with a mall smile

"Don't worry its ok I mean I have a roof under my had and food on my plate and a nice warm bed to sleep on. Anyways I also herd that she got this girl bit up just because she had a more expensive purse then her. In all honesty I think she went over her head about that." Matsuri said

Unfortunately they where interrupted by the teacher coming in.

"Sorry class I had to help out with some stuff now that she is expecting we cant have her carry heavy stuff to her classroom." Asuma replied while putting his thing on hi desk and throwing away his plate of food.

"We all now the kids is your" Sai replied from the back.

The glass laughed at that. It was true it was his baby and she was her fiancé. Might as well accept the fact that his students are smarter then that.

"Ok well my fiancé cant carry heavy things anymore because she is having my child so when ever you see her pleas help her out even if she does not want too." He said while getting his book out and telling everybody to get their book out and turn to page 33.

While the girls conversation was not over they had to wait until class was over.

Walking out of school the girls decided to head out to the mall sense after their fourth period class they had not had an opportunity to talk.

While Hinata waited on them she notice Naruto walking toward her.

"Hey Hinata!" He said while smiling at her

"Hey Naruto wats up" Hinata said while also smiling at him

"Waiting on my ride. My friend his over and I have not seen him in ages! Im exited he is. Maybe you could met him at my birthday party in two weeks. "Naruto said while putting his arm around her.

"Say when can we go out on a date?" He asked looking at her

"Well how about this Saturday I don't have any plans yet" Hinata answered while blushing

"Sure thing pick you up at 6?" He said

"Sure. Well I have to go im hanging out with the girls today. Bye Naruto" Hinata aid while hugging him and walking towards the girls who where already waiting near Temaris car

"Hey ready to go " Temari said when he notice Hinata was close to them

"Sure let head out" Hinata answered while they got inside the care and made their way towards the mall

"So Matsuri do you have any dirt on Sakura. Like anything that nobody would know?" Temari askd while looking at her thru the review mirror.

"She has sex with guys on the third floor that is off limits to everybody. I herd her one day when I was walking up their to bring some stuff a teacher asked for." She answered with a blush on her face.

"By you herd you mean her moasn?" Temari asked while laughing at the poor girls embarrassment

"Yes that. I dint know what was going on until I looked threw the window. And their she was half naked geting it in with a Senior." She replied wile looking away.

"Also she had sex with a school teacher in the janitors closet. As always I was minding my own business when I saw them walk out with her fixing her whole clothe and him zipping up his pants" Matsuri replied with an ever brighter blush then before.

"Tell me who it was?" Temari asked exited almost forgetting she was driving

"It was Professor Orochimaru. She was failing that class last year and all of a sudden she had an A plus in that class at the end of the semester. A lot of wondered if she did that but only I knew the answer to their question"

"Well now we know he is a whore" Hinata said deciding to join the conversation

"You might want to be careful Hinata I herd she has been hanging around a lot with Yumi Narutos ex and that cant be anything good. They both hate each other. Since Naruto was head over hills for Sakura back in the day Yumi always hated her for been his everything. Even when they went out he was still only loyal to Sakura and poor Yumi suffered. But as she cheated on Naruto several times it was about time they break up and honestly I think you're a better match to him then any other girl." Matsuri said while looking at her with a smile.

"ok gals we are hear, now get off" Said Temari while turning the car off and getting off waiting for the girls.

Walking inside the mall they decided to go get something to eat first. Once they got their food they went and sat down near the middle.

"So tell me something why are you so quiet in school but you are a nun stop talked with us?" Asked Temari before taking a bite out of her burger.

"I guess nobody really wanted to talk to me." Matsuri said while looking down at her food.

"Don't worry we might be asking you all about Sakura but I would really like to be your friend. How about tomorrow you come and sit with me and Ino at lunch?" Hinata asked offering a smile

"With Ino? But isn't he popular?" She asked a little too fast

"Well yes but since they kick her out she has been all lonely and it never kills you to make a new friend." Hinata said before drinking some of her orange juice.

"Well I guess your right ill try and find you tomorrow" She said a little happier now

"So all w know about her is that she is easy and what? " Temari said while getting back to the main topic

"Honestly she is just a bad person who hates anybody who thinks is better then her." Matsuri replied while opening up her salad

"Hey are you from here? Because you have a nice tan" Hinata asked while looking at her

"No im actually from Suna. I moved here about 3 years ago."Replied Matsuri

"I guessed" Hinata said while eating her food.

"What middle school you went too? I don't remember you from Wind middle school" Asked Temari a little curious.

"Nop. I went to storm middle school before moving here" She replied while taking a bite of her salad.

"ohhh" they both said .

After finishing up their mean they decided to walk around the mall. Hinata was in search of the perfect outfit for her date with Naruto tomorrow.

When they entered the store they came face to face with Sakura and the rest of the cheer leading girls.

"Oh, what do we have here? " Sakura said while looking up and down at Matsuri. "Who would have thought that you knew where the mall was at geek" She laughed

"Look here we don't want problems. So move it" Temari said while walking around them into the store.

Sakura looked at Hinata and eyed her for a moment.

"I herd your been all nice to that slut of Ino? If I were you I would stay away from her. Who know if someone would spread rumors about you been the same as her." Sakura said with a smirk.

Hinata looked at her and guessed that by people she meant herself. Walking away from her tugging on Matsuri who seemed glued to the floor. She went towards Temari who was in the Pants sections and by the looks of it she was staring hard at Sakura while they left the store.

"She makes me want to smack the living hell out of her every time I see her or hear her talk." Temari said with a frown.

"Don't worry their gone. By the way could you help me out here with her? She seems Frozen I literally dragged her here. " Hinata said turning back to Matsuri.

"What happen to her? " asked Temari while looking at her "Is she scared of the queen ?" Temari asked walking towards her and pinching her in the arm hard.

"OW!" she jumped and after a few seconds she remembered they where at the store.

"I cant believe you just told that to her? I mean no one would ever defy her." She said while looking at both of them.

"Yeah well it was about time someone did." Temari said while walking back to where she was and picking up a pair of jeans.

"Oh yeah .Could you guys help me out to pick an outfit for tomorrow?" Hinata said while looking at Temari

"Im guessing you have a date with Naruto?" Temari said while looking at Hinata.

"Yes I do so guys help!" Hinata said while smiling.

**Sorry for the late update! Ive had a crazy two weeks.!**

**I am working on the next chapter already and possibly by Sunday or Monday ill post it.**

**Thank you for the reading!**

**Review! I Know im not the best writer. Any type of critic is acceptable. **

**Thank you.!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hinatas Pov**

Looking at myself in the mirror I could not believe the magic of makeup. Earlier this afternoon Temari came with Matsuri to help me out get ready for my date with Naruto. I would of never thought that Matsuri knew how to do hair. She curl it all and then pinned it to a side. Temari had done my makeup. He used a light pink color to match my shirt. Thin eyeliner which made my eyes look naturally big. Mascara and fake eyelashes. Her outfit consisted of a pink v neck shirt with black skinny jeans with back small sparkly heals.

It was already 5:45 and he would be here to pick me up in 15 minutes. Walking downstairs to the living room I saw my cousin Neji watching tv with my little sister Hanabi. I her voices from the kitchen so I guessed my uncle and dad where their talking. Sitting down next to my cousin in the sofa he looked at me.

"Date?" He asked looking back at the tv.

"Yes. His almost here too" I answered a little nervous. I remember the first time Neji found out about me and Naruto. Well more about our little accident when I had came over for a visit. He was furious. Luckily he dint do to much damage on Naruto. Since then he keeps an eye out for him. Naruto says he is keeping an eye on him on every move he makes. He feels stalked. I laughed and told him he had nothing to worry about if he has nothing to hide. He was exaggerating like always. But then again Neji can be very over protective.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

I tried to get up first but my sister bit me to it. Opening the door I could hear her questioning her. Getting up and walking towards the door I felt Neji walking next to me getting their first and looking at Naruto up and down. Poor Naruto looked more nervous than me.

"ok guys that's enough I don't need you scaring my date away" I said as I moved them aside to try ans get out the door. As soon as I was about to make a run for it with Naruto I hear my father behind them asking me where I was going.

"Father I am going out with Naruto I will be back later. Love you bye!" As soon as I said that I grabbed Narutos hand and literally ran towards his car.

'Thank god I wore small heals.' I thought as we got inside the car.

"Well your family can be scary when they want to." Naruto said while we drove away.

"I know but they are just looking out for me." I said smiling

"I know and I really respect that. But do they have to gang up on me. I swear I thought your dad was going to keep asking questions." Naruto said while stopping at a red light and looking at Hinata.

"You looke very beautiful tonight" He said while winking at me

"Thank you. Temari and Matsuri heloped me out tonight. " I responded feeling shy

"Matsuri? Is she the quiet girl we have in History?" Oh yeah I forgot we have that class together except he goes and sits down on the back with the "popular" kids. I cant blame him most of them are his real friends or so he says.

"Yes her. She is really a nice person once you get to know her. Oh also she can talk nun stop. Reminds me of me from back int eh day before me and Temari got really close." I answered while looking out the window.

"Well she need to talk more. Maybe she could get more friends like that. She does seems like a good person" He said while making a left toward he highway. Which reminded me that I had no idea where we where headed.

"Yes she is. So Naruto where are we going?" I did not recognized this path.

"we are going to a new restaurant they just opened down town." He said with a big grin.

"oh really? I haven't herd" I said while looking around to figure out where we where.

"Its not that far. Its near a place where a boutique used to be a long time ago."

Remembering my mothers store I wondered if it was the same one. I still wanted to open it up with my sister.

Once we got to the place I looked around and saw across from the place the sign of the boutique. It was my mothers.

"Lets go inside" Naruto said while looking at me with a smile.

Walking inside I notice how wonderful it looked and by the looks of it very expensive.

"Wow this place looks awesome" Naruto said while looking around.

"Hello welcome. Do you have a reservation?" Turning to the front we notice a lady who was the one that welcomed us.

"Ah yes. Choji said that their would be a reservation for me and my date here under his name." Naruto said while remembering ]

"Oh yes you must be his friends Naruto and Hinata" She said smiling "please follow me to your table"

Following the lady I notice how big it was from the inside. Very spacious also, the table where not so close to each other like on other restaurants. Once we got to our table we sat down and ordered our drinks.

"Choji works here? " Wondering how he got us a reservation.

"No his parent own this place" he said like it was the normal's thing in the world

"Wait, his an Akimichi. So that means. Wow his their son?" They where well known people. Well at list to us they where. I remembered one time in Suna we had to make a one year in advance reservation when they went and opened their restaurant their. They have over ten restaurants opened all over the world.

"Yeah. So keep Choji close. You never know when ull end up stranded or lost and just happen to find a restaurant of their. Just say his name and ur in. Well first they have to verify with him all always.

"You know the boutique that's across from here it was my mother before she passed away" I had decided to tell him more about my past and family.

"Wow really? My mom used to know her then. She would hope their since it opened. I think they where close friends my mom always prays on the day of her death." Naruto said while holding her hand.

I never really thought about the fact that my mother might of actually had close friends.

"Really? I don't really remember much about my mothers friends. " Which it was true I was too young specially since we had moved also.

"Maybe I can ask my mom and stuff" Naruto said whit a big smile.

At that moment our waiter came and asked if we where ready to order. I was so busy into the conversation I forgot to even look at the menu.

"I would like the Chicken Salad please." I said the first thing I saw.

"I would like the Steak medium raw please." Naruto said while looking over the menu making sure that is what he wanted.

Taking our orders the waiter left us to our self's again.

"So how long where you in Suna? I don't remember you attending our school" Naruto asked trying to make a conversation.

"Well I moved when I was very small I think three years old so im not surprised nobody remembers me. I don't even remember people from here." I said with a laugh.

"Wow that is a long time ago. You where literally raised over their." Naruto said. Im guessing he thought I had moved when I was older.

"Yes. After we have moved my mom got really sick but he would still come here and check her store. She loved fashion and she loved creating new designs and everything. My sister took after her. She is into in just like my mom was. And I took after my father. Business is where I am good at. Believe me " Noticing that at the need she sounded just like Naruto she could not help but laugh.

"That's good. So you want to open it again? That's good. I mean your sister could work their but she is still young. Then again im pretty sure she would make time seen as you said that is her passion.

"Yes. We talked about it with my dad the day we got here. We had passed her and i saw the store and remembered about it. Me and my sister have been making a couple of sketches of how we want it too look from the inside and everything. Right now I am working on the sign of the store." I said smiling remembering that a couple of nights ago we had stayed super late trying to figure things up.

"You know my mom is a real state agent. Maybe she could help you buy the place. Im not sure who the owners is. Or maybe it is still your. Ill ask my mom and see if she can give me any information" Naruto smiled looking happier then ever to help me out.

"Thank you Naruto. I really appreciate it."

At that moment our food came Ending our conversation about my mom and our goals.

"This look delicious" Naruto said looking at his food. By the looks of it he was starving.

Looking at my salad I notice they gave me a bigger portion then what they would at other places. Grabbing my fork I took a piece of my salad. As soon as I closed my mouth I could tell this food was fantastic.

"Omg. This is super good. " I said while taking another bite.

"So Naruto tell me more about yourself? " I asked making the conversation about him now.

"Well I was born here and raised. During the summers I would travel around with my godfather. Who is our Heath teacher at school." He answered before taking a bite of his steak.

"His your godfather?" I asked a little surprised. I did not expected that.

"Yes. Well my dad is the Mayor of Konoha. Many know but they act like I am not. Which I really appreciate because I don't need a famous life or be treated different because of it. As I said my mother is an real state agent. And well sometimes I help out my dad with his company that he stared before he became Mayor. "

When I herd he had a company I had to ask.

"What type of company? Would your father be interested in becoming a client of Hyuuga Corporation?" I asked a little to eager.

"haha well I can see your all about business. " Naruto laughed.

"Sorry, but yes I am. I mean the company is like my second home. Right now my uncle is having heath problems so my father is taking over for now. Which is why we moved. And well I do love helping my dad. Both me and Neji have a good opportunity in this business." I said proud of what I did And what my family does.

"That's good. You have ambitions." Naruto had finished eating and by the looks of it he was full.

I may be a small person but I also ate all of my salad which I enjoyed very much.

"So Hinata I've been thinking this for a while and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

I looked up at Naruto to see with a surprise. I was not expecting that just yet. Not knowing what to say I nodded my head. I could tell Naruto was nervous of my answer.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend" I said smiling at him.

"Really?" Im guessing he was not expecting to say yes.

"Yes really. You did took me by surprise" Which was true I really dint expected that.

"I know it might be too soon. Ive been really thinking about it for a long time. I thought it was a good time right now. We could always get to know each other better like this. I think. I love pending time with you even if your family scares me a little. " He said while laughing nervously.

"Well I would like to give u a try and see if we work out." Smiling I took his hand.

"How about we get out of here? Its getting late and I don't need your dad getting on me just yet" He said while frowning.

"haha Yes lets."

After asking of the check and paying we made our way back to his car and drove home.

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something?" I had been wanting to ask him this.

"Sure" He answered not taking his eye off the road.

"How was Sakura back in the day? I mean no offence but she can be a total pain in the ass. I mean threaten me to not to talk to Ino?" I asked hopefully he would have the answer im looking for.

"Well you see. She was not always like that back in middle school she was different actually nice and would never do the things she does now. It all changed once our friend which was also her boyfriend back then, he had moved and well he ended it with her. Later on around eight grade she had found out he had a girlfriend. That destroyed her completely. She was in love with him and honestly I thought he did too. But know that his coming back I don't know how she will take the news. I haven't told her yet and I don't know how too. " Once he was done we where back to my place. I really wanted to know more but it was best if I dint ask anymore.

"Well I just hope that nice person you say she is comes back. Right now I don't like her and as much as shes your real close friend if she messes with me or my friends its going down" I said with a straight face.

"Don't worry that wont happen." He said assuring me with a cute smile of his.

"Well I should get going now. Good night and thank you for tonight it was wonderful." I said while I opened the door of the car. Before I could get off he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. As the shock passed I hugged him back.

"Good night Hinata. Take care" He said before I closed the door and walked to the door. I turned around and looked at him drive off. Taking my keys out I opened the door. Walking inside I notice someone was at the living room. I could already guess who it was. Walking towards him I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and I saw him smile

"How was your date?" Neji asked

"It was good we went to that new restaurant that's open" I said sitting next to him and taking off my shoes.

"Really ? I herd it's a really good restaurant. I haven't had the opportunity to go their just yet." He said while stretching and hitting me on the process.

"I'll take you one day don't worry. " I said while hitting him back.

"Yeah well its getting late we should go to sleep" Neji said while getting up

"No lets stay up late and watch movies with pop corn and candy!" I said smiling big. I have not had a movie night in forever. What better way to enjoy the company of my cousin then this.

"At this time? Its ten at night." Neji said while looking at the time in his phone.

"Its still early. And also we don't have plans for tomorrow its Sunday! So come on! Lets go" I said while grabbing him by the hand and dragging him to the kitchen. Their I went to grab two bags of popcorn and put them in the microwave.

"Wait here ill go change and get Hanabi."

Somewhat running up the stairs I went to my room and changed into my clothes before waking up my sister ad telling her about our movie night down stairs. We grabbed our blankets and pillows to take down stairs. Making our way to the living room we moved the coffee table and putt our blankets on the floor and our pillows. I told my sister to go to nejis room to get his pillows and all the blankets he have.

Making my way towards the kitchen I could smell the popcorn. Going to the cabinet I moved al the cans that where in the front. Behind them all the candy you could think of was their. It was mines and Hanabis secret stash. We knew Neji had one too but of coarse we did not know where it was. Grabbing two big bowls I poured all the candy we had in them . One with all the chocolates and the other with candys. Neji had already put the popcorn in two other bowls. Making our way back to the living room we notice Hanabi had finished setting up the blankets. Also she had a big bag nest to her.

"YOU FOUND MY CANDY!" Neji yelled looking at Hanabi and the snicker in her hand.

"Wow . you actually found it" I said while sitting down next to her and looking inside the bag.

"It was not hard. He had a secret compartment behind a poster of his. I accidentally ripped a part of it when I was getting the things and well I tried to fix it but I saw the strap of it and pulled it. So yes. You have a lot of candy here and good ones too" Hanabi said munching on her bar.

"Well might as well enjoy it while we can" Neji said sitting down and taking the bad and grabbing a box of Crunch.

**NORMAL POV**

They had decided to watch a scary movie first. They all loved them. Apart from having a sweet tooth they all loved scary movies. And that's how their night went . Not knowing what tomorrow will bring them.

**I tried my best to write the date but I think I just sucked at it? Don't you think? I am trying my best so hopefully it wasn't that bad. **

**Any ideas are welcome and any kind of critic too. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Naruto's Pov**

I had just gotten home when I received a phone call of Shikamaru. He sounded desperate and honestly it seemed like he really needed a friend at this time. So here I was waiting in the park inside my car. I've been waiting here for about ten minutes.

"Where the hell is this guy" I said as I looked around the area but I could not see anything.

**RING. .RING.**

Picking up my phone and answering it was nun other then Shikamaru.

"Hey where are you im hear waiting for you" I said as I pulled the window down.

"Look Naruto sorry to keep you waiting. I'm actually about to park behind you"

As soon as he said that I saw on my review mirror lights and it was none other than him. Getting off my car and walking towards his I realized his been acting a little different since Monday when he came to school with the pink hair. He took it very seriously and I think his regretting what he did to Ino and Temari. About time his feeling the guilt after almost a year.

Shikamaru got out his car and walked towards the bench near the play ground. We sat down and I looked at Shikamaru waiting for him to talk and say why he is hearing.

"I need you to help me get Ino back" Shikamaru said with a serious face

I looked at him dumbly. I did not expect that from him.

"Ino? I though you loved Temari" I asked at him curiously.

"I thought I did but this whole week the only person I have been thinking about nun stop is Ino. I thought I loved her but all honestly Ino is the one that I want and I need her back."Shikamaru said looking at me with hope in his eyes. By the looks of it he really wanted her back.

"Ok tell me again why do you think you want Ino? I mean not like I don't believe you or anything but you where playing with both of them at the same time." I said while looking at him. I knew I was been hard on him but he needed to hear it from someone

"That day when she was talking about it in class I never thought her words would get to me. Her tears made me feel all the guilt. Everything put her thru. I thought the person I loved was Temari but Ino opened my eyes. She doesn't know she did but she did. And I know she is hurting right now a lot and I can't help but wonder what if I hadn't played her. What if I had fallen for her sooner and notice all of her. Even her flaws seem perfect. Naruto I need her back. Help me. Please" By the time Shikamaru was done he was crying. Never would I think I would see the day that Shikamaru would cry for a girl.

"I will help you the best I can but I can't guarantee he will forgive you right away. How now how about you write her a letter. Telling her how you truly feel about her. And we will take it from there. One step at a time" I told him giving him a quick hug. I could tell he loved her. But dang was in complicated right now.

"Thank you Naruto. I owe you one big time." Shikamaru said while giving him a thankful smile.

"Now if you excuse me I have to get back home before my goes crazy on my ass" I said while getting up from the bench and stared walking back to the car with Shikamaru behind close behind.

"See you at school" he said before getting in his own car and making his way back to his house.

I got on my car and sat there for a while realizing that now I had a girlfriend. Now that I think about it I should not tell her about this. Ino needs to be surprised. Turning my car on I drove back home. Hopefully my mother would be asleep and not waiting for me like when she does when I'm out with the guys late.

I parked my car and tried to make no noise as I could go inside the house. Locking the door behind me I notice that all the lights where off.

'I'm safe' as soon as I said that a light turned on to my right. If I was correct that would be my mother. She can be scary when she wanted to.

"Naruto? You're barely getting home? It was none other than my father. I was surprised. He would be in bed at this time

"Dad? Where's mom" I was a little shocked.

"Ur so lucky she took her pain medicine today. She went to sleep a while ago. She must be dead asleep by now. I had fallen asleep on the couch and I heard you come in when I woke up" His dad said while sitting back down in the couch.

Naruto made his way their also and sat across from his father.

"Dad did you know the owner of the store that's in front of the new restaurant? "I asked my dad, maybe he would now.

"You mean Hikaru? If I'm correct she married Hiashi Hyuga and has two daughter but they moved a long time ago. Why do you ask?" His father looked at him curiously.

"That's Hinata's mother and well she wanted to know who owned that place. She wants to reopen it with her sister.

"Well ill have to check paper work I think is somewhere in the files in my office. Ill tell my secretary too look for them don't worry." He said smiling at his son.

"Thank you dad. She also had said if you were interesting in becoming a client of their company. She seemed exited when I said you had one. "I said laughing at him.

"Really? I guess it runs in the family. I remember his father from school. He was just the same. Whenever we had to make a negotiation in Economy class he was the first one to come up with an answer. I can imaging his daughter been the same" He said remembering the old days.

"Actually Hanabi the youngest she is more like her father into fashion and design. Well dad when you find something just let me know. I am going to sleep before my mom does and not find me in my room." I said while getting up from the couch and made my way to my room upstairs. Getting undress and putting my pajamas on I lay on my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the people.

**SUNDAY MORNING**

**HINATAS POV**

Waking up to your dads and uncles laugh at 6 in the morning was not a good way to be awaken. Apparently they were laughing at how we were sleeping. Then again I was sleeping on top of Hanabis feet and Neji was face down with Hanabi somewhat on top of him.

'I wonder if Neji is even alive. Is he breathing' I looked at him and I could faintly see his body going up and down.

"Why are you awake this early on Sunday?" I asked as I moved to lie down in the couch.

"Well today we were going to take all of you to the company but I can see that by all the mess around you where busy last night" My dad said as he smiled looking around the living room.

Ok so maybe we did make a huge mess. Pop corn everywhere and candy scattered all over the floor and even our blankets.

"Do we have to go" Looking at him I saw him turn his face to look at me.

"Well ye you do and I think is best if we wake everyone up also" He said to me before walking out with my uncle right behind him

"Oh sure leave that job to me. Waking up the two princesses." I got up from the couch and went towards Hanabi and Neji. I grabbed my pillow and stared to hit both of them in the head. I could hear Neji groaning but he could not get up from my sisters weight on him. Grabbing my sister from her legs I drag her of my cousin and in the process waking her up.

"What time is it?" She asked while looking around for a clock.

"It's six. Now get up we have to get ready we are going to the company for a fieldtrip" I said making sure she was listening to me. Locking over I saw my cousin lay down in the couch I was and he fell right back to sleep. Grabbing the pillow I thru it at his face making sure it woke him up.

"What? He said as he took the pillow off his face.

"Get ready we are going with dad and uncle to work.

Groaning he got up and headed to his room. Taking my sister by the hand we made our way towards our room to get ready. I took out her clothes and let her change while I went to take a quick shower.

**35 MINUTES LATER**

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone was ready eating breakfast in the kitchen. Today was going to be a very interesting day for all of them. Especially for Hinata and Neji.

"So dad why are we all going?" Asked Hanabi while she poured more orange juice.

"Well I want to see how you do today. Neji and Hinata are pretty much going to do the same thing as me and your uncle "Hiashi said while looking at the three of them.

"And me?" She asked more curiously

"You will be their also with them learning a little more about the business part. You might want to be a designer but you would still need some business knowledge if you ever decided to start your own line and everything" Her dad said.

"Well it's time to go" Hizashi said looking at his son and nieces

**20 minutes later at the company**

"Kids you will need this here" Hiashi said while giving them a pass which was their pass to go anywhere around the company."

"Do we really need that? I mean we can just say we are your daughters?" Hanabi asked taking the pass.

"Remember they don't know you here. So please behave. For now you can go ahead and explore the company like you always did back in Suna" Hiashi said waving his hand for them to go and have a little fun.

He saw them take Neji with them.

"They really do that?" his brother asked his twin.

"Yes, and they might get into some trouble. Especially Hanabi once she gets to the 3rd floor." He said looking at him.

"Ah. I see. I'm guessing she is going to try and change things. Right?" He asked

"Yes. She will win too" At that they made their way to the elevator and to their office on the top floor.

**WITH HINATA, HANABI AND NEJI**

"Neji give us a tour around here. I want to see the where they come up with all the ideas. Well not exactly." Hanabi said thinking over what she was saying and to make it seem like it made since.

"What she means is in what floor are the designers. She is not only good with clothes but with everything else also." Hinata said explaining what her sister meant

"Oh. That would be in the third floor." Neji said pointing to some elevators that where near them.

"Well we are in the first floor so just gives us a tour around here and the second floor then we can just leave Hanabi on the third floor." Hinata said while walking towards a hallway near them.

"Well to start off you are going towards the copy rooms. And yes every floor has a copy room here in this floor" He said while going after her before she got lost. But neither notice Hanabi go in the elevators and go to the third floor. She will be going in her own adventure.

Hinata looked at Neji and notice he was coming alone.

"You do notice you took your eyes out of your little cousin right?" Hinata said while pointing behind him.

He turned around and notices the doors close to the elevators before he got a glance of his little cousin inside it.

"She will be ok. She will meet someone she will probably hate for the rest of her days here." He said while walking past Hinata.

"So what else is in this floor?" Hinata asked.

"Well…

**LET'S LEAVE THEM AND GO SEE WHAT HANABI IS DOING NOW.**

**HANABIS POV**

As soon as I got out the elevator some ladies that where I guess the receptionist of this floor looked at me and by their faces they wondered why I was there. Ignoring them I made my way towards a random door but before I could open it I heard one of them speak up to me.

"What do you think you're doing kid? Where are your parents?" She asked me. Too bad she doesn't know who my father is and uncle.

'Ill mess with her for a while or calling me a kid' I thought with a small smile.

"I'm having a field trip today and well here i am in the design floor. I wanted to see what they have in mind for these months' ads" I said looking at her before stepping away from the door.

"Well sorry but you cannot be here and I suggest you leave KID" She said with a glare.

'I was been nice and this is how she treats me? He might as well tell her…right?'

"Look here Old hag I am here with my father and uncle so doesn't bother me with that kid nonsense. So if you'll excuse me I have some adventures to get too" I said as I went and opened the door.

I looked around for a minute before noticing it was a storage room. 'A lot of things are always in these rooms. But for now it will wait until the end.'

Closing the door I could feel the glare the lady was giving me. Ignoring her I made my way towards another door that said

**Vice President MR. Haruko**

Taking a chance I opened the door without knocking. What I saw I think will scare me for life. Their he was with his legs on the desk with put shoes. Actually it seemed he only had on a tank top.

'Was he not supposed to be working?' I thought as I looked at him. Apparently he dint herd me open the door.

"I wonder how my father would feel about his employees relaxing on a job day. Especially since the new product goes out in two weeks." I said closing the door with a loud BANG.

He jumped and turned to look at me with a surprised look.

"What are you doing in my office kid?" He said trying to put his shirt on that was on the floor near him.

"Looking around. Now answer my question. "I said crossing my arms

"Look kid nobody tells me what to do not even our president. I do what I want whenever I want. Now kid scatter I have things to do" He said putting his shoes on fast and walking towards me.

"Your fired" I said as soon as he was close enough to me. He looked surprised but it dint last long as he stared laughing at what I said.

"Your funny kid. Now get out my office." He said trying to push me away but I smacked his hand away.

"I said your fired now get out my future office. Or ill call security. Don't worry you might just get paid for this week. Might. So get out" I said while making my ways towards his office and sat down on his chair.

He was not pleased with my actions. He opened the door and told the receptionist to call security.

**BACK AT THE PRESIDENTS OFFICE WITH THE HYUUGA TWINS**

"So do you think this proposal will work?" Hiashi asked while he looked at the documents in front of him.

"Theirs a high chance they won't. Where's Hinata? Maybe she could help us and Neji too." Hizashi asked looking up from his papers.

"Well they should be somewhere..." He got interrupted by his secretary barging in his office.

"Sir, your daughter Hanabi is in the thirds floor and I think something happen. They just send security to Mr. Harukos office." The secretary said looking at them both.

With a sight he got up and made his way towards the office. He knew something like this would happen.

**IN OFFICE**

"GET OUT MY OFFICE!"

"No."

"KID YOUR RUNNING MY PATIENCE LOW!"

"Does it look like I care? No. Now make your way out this office. I will get your things send to your home tomorrow" Hanabi said while she took all his things and stuff them in a box she found near the desk.

She left him ramble on and on about how he hated her and wanted no kids in his life. Which gave her enough time to look around inside his computer and apparently he was taking ideas from a company in America. God thing was that none of the actual popular items the company sold where a copy from this other company. 'His going down.' Looking around more I notice some emails looked very interesting especially since the subject is "Sell us your ideas".

Clicking on the email she could tell he was selling the ideas of the Hyuga to other competitors. Before she could go ahead and find other things to accuse him with her father walking inside and gave her a look.

"He stared it." I said as soon as he notices all if the things inside the box in front of the desk.

"Sire this girl here decided she was going to fire me. I say we throw her in jail and then tell her parents what bad of a job they are doing with her. And she needs to get off my office!" Haruko said pointing a finger at her.

Hanabi looked at her dad and she could tell he was annoyed.

"Dad he is a lazy man that needs to get fired. Also I found out that he is getting some "Ideas" from other companies in America which means we are only copying them. "As soon as she said dad Haruko looked like he was about to pass out.

"Dad?" He said looking at Hiashi

"Yes this here is my father. If I remember you said he is doing a horrible job raising me.

"I'm sorry sir… I dint know"

"What else did you found out about?" He asked his daughter ignoring him.

"His selling the ideas of Hyuga Corporation to someone I could see who since that's when you came in dad" She said lining back into the chair knowing very well what was going to happen.

"Your fired now leave the company and you don't get paid for this week. And also take your things before I forget my daughter is in here." Hiashi said looking at the dude.

"You can't do that! I have a contract of two more years here and you can't do anything about it." He said smugly

"I can. You can't give any information about Hyuga Corporation to anybody. Which you did and then on top of that you are selling things from this company. You are fired. Read the fine print next time. Now get out." He said turning towards hid daughter who was smiling from ear to ear.

With that he grabbed his box and left the office without a fight knowing very well he lost his job.

"Now tell me... Why do you always end up firing someone?" He said looking at her

"Well father I tend to find the people that does not deserve to work with us. If you are taking a break ok ill accept that. But if you're taking the whole day for a break and do no job what so ever well you're getting fired. Also he dint had any idea what to do for this month's product. I read the rest of the emails. By the looks of it he was going to get a product from This Company called Frier Accessories. They would of gotten forty five percent of the sales of he had closed the deal. "Hanabi said turning back to the computer.

"Well you did a good job. Now how would you like it to take his position?" Hiashi said looking at his daughter waiting for her reaction.

"Really? Like I get to help create our products? Like know I can bring my book of ideas?" She said all smileys

"Of course. You can start tomorrow after school. Now how about you stay here and enjoy your day." Hiashi said as he made his way out the door.

Looking at the secretary he told her" Whatever she needs help her or give it to her. No questions" And with that he made his way back to his office wondering where Hinata and Neji where." Their good kids they would not get in trouble. Right? "And with that he when inside his office.

**NEJI AND HINATA**

"Look where you're going creep!"Someone yelled at Hinata

"Stop yelling you ignorant creature "Hinata yelled back at him. They were in the fight floor. When Hinata got out the elevator she accidentally ran into someone who was walking too close to the elevator. So she was of coarse mad that he had blamed everything at her. Neji just stood there near them looking at them wondering when they would shut up.

"Hinata. Wong. Calm down NOW." Neji said seriously

"Sorry Cousin" Hinata said glaring at Wong.

"Cousin? Oh great more stuck up people" He whispered but unfortunate to him they both herd him and they weren't happy about it.

***WHACK***

Neji had hit him across the head for what he said.

"Your lucky Neji did it before me" Hinata said looking at him with dislike in her eyes.

Who would have thought little Hinata could dislike someone. Well when someone accused you of been on the way when clearly it they were at fault. Well, you would react the same way.

"Hinata lets move on. "Neji said walking away from them.

With a final look Hinata walked away towards Neji.

Catching up to him she asked "What's up with him?"

"He comes from a very poor family and in his eyes everyone that's rich is an as whole." He said walking to a door and opening it.

It was an office with two desk's two computers two of everything.

"Whose office is this?" Hinata asked looking around.

"This here is your desk" Neji said pointing to the one on the left.

"And I'm guessing the one on the right its yours?" Hinata asked guessing.

"Yes. This here is our office. For now we share since we have the same interest and in the same floor."Neji said walking to his desk and sitting down on the chair.

"What about Hanabi?"Hinata said looking around her desk to see that she even had a stapler and tape.

"She has her own on the third floor. Since she like drawing and designing and all of that. She can come up with ideas for new accessories and everything." He said looking out the window which had a clear view of who went in and out the company.

"That's good. I also herd we might start a clothing line. Which I would love for me and Hanabi to be in charge off" Hinata said turning her computer on.

"Well let's hope so. Now let's go to your father office "Neji said getting up and walking towards the door with Hinata right behind him.

**ON THE SIXTH FLOOR**

Stepping out the elevator they when towards the office without knocking since the door was wide open.

"Hello father" Hinata said sitting down next to her uncle.

"You like your office?" He asked not looking up from the documents he was reading.

"Yes. Thanks father. Where's Hanabi?" She asked wondering where her sister would be at.

She heard her uncle start laughing which made her curious as to if something happen.

"Did something happen?"Asked Neji also curious.

"She only fired the VP of the department of design." He said trying not to laugh.

"She did? Why does she always get someone fired?"Hinata asked.

"I don't know but he had to go though. He was selling our ideas to other companies. Now we need a better plan to win over the Uzumakis Corporation. Which Hinata here helped for us for them to get interested in us?" Hiashi said smiling at his daughter.

"Wait he called?" She asked shocked.

"Yes he did. He said he was interesting in getting involved with our cell phone accessories. Also he wouldn't mind if we help them out with a couple of ideas. So that means we have to come up with a good proposal. And you are making it with the help of Neji" He said looking at her.

Hinata was shocked. She dint though her father trusted her that much.

"Yes of coarse father "Hinata said.

"Now you can all go home or go out and have fun. Hanabi said she would stay here."

"She just like to boss people around" Neji said with a smirk.

"Well lets goo" Hinata said grabbing Neji arm and pulling him out the office.

As they made their way towards the office Neji remembered how happy Hinata was when she came home from her date. Yes she had said everything when well but something was off. She seemed more happy than usual.

"Hinata can I ask you something?"Neji said looking at her trying to see the difference.

"Sure. What is it?" She asked wondering what he wanted to know.

"You seem happier than usual. Did something happen last night?"He lifted his eyebrow as soon as she stared blushing like a tomato.

"Well... umm you see..." She was so nervous. She dint thought he would ask her that.

"Its ok if you don't want to tell me. I was just curious" Neji said looking away.

"Well you're going to find out anyways so might as well tell you. Naruto asked me to be his girlfriend last night" Hinata said looking at the floor blushing.

"I'm happy for you. Just be careful." Neji said giving her a smile assuring her he was ok with them been together.

"What about you and Ten-Ten?" She asked giving him a tiny smirk.

Neji blushed at that and ignored her question.

"Come on lets go home" He said opening the door of his car.

"Sure ignore me but you can't ignore those feeling you have for him. "With that Hinata laughed and got inside the car. Neji closed her and mumbled about things that are none of her business.

**AT THE PARK WITH NARUTO AND HINATA**

**NARUTO POV**

"Hinata! I missed you very much!" I ran up to her when I saw her getting off Nejis car.

I had called her when she was on her way back home and I asked her if she wanted to come and hangout for a little while since it was only noon.

"I felt her hug me back. How I missed her hugs.

"Hey Naruto. "She said smiling at me when I let her go.

"How was your morning with your family?" I asked her taking her hand and walking towards the bench near the play ground.

"It when good. I also have my own office now. I share with Neji. And we have our first assignment."She said smiling brightly as she told me.

"Assignment? You make it seem like a class project instead of actual work" I told her laughing.

"Well for me it is like homework and I want to get an A!" Hinata responded while jumping up from the bench and walking towards the swings.

Getting up I made my way towards the swings and sat next to her in one. I could see how happy she is and I'm happy if she is happy.

I may to known her for a long time but when I am near her I can feel myself be filed with happiness. As if everything that is Unhappy disappears from me. When I'm having a bad day she is all I need. I have never felt anything like this in my entire life. I'm ready for anything that the world brings us.

"Hinata I'm happy you moved here." I grabbed her hand and hold it.

"Me too" She said giving me her biggest smile.

**A/N.**

**Sorry for the late update. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
